Race for Freedom
by jen4306
Summary: Fenris lost his lover once before due to his own inaction. Will he be strong enough to protect her from sharing his own fate? Rated M for later chapters! Fenris/Hawke, Sebastian/Hawke, AU
1. Regrets and Deception

_**I wanted to give Fenris a chance to redeem himself from that awful post-coital abandonment! **_

_**I hope he can prove himself worthy this time!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

Fenris stepped into the Hanged Man, his eyes quickly adjusting to the dim light. He maneuvered through the crowded bar, taking the staircase up to Varric's room. The duo had been meeting once a week for several months to play Diamondback. It was one of the few things that the elf could honestly say brought him happiness.

He had joined Alexa Hawke's band of bedraggled adventurers almost four years ago, when she aided him in defeating a large band of Tevinter slavers who had come to return him to his former master, Denarius. It was a unique group, to say the least. Among them was a dwarven 'storyteller', a Rivaini pirate, the Captain of the Guard of Kirkwall, and three apostate mages; Alexa herself was included in the last group.

The idea that he would ever be associated with so many mages never ceased to amaze Fenris, considering his past. He had been slave to a Tevinter Magister, whose greatest accomplishment was burning pure lyrium into Fenris' skin; creating his own personal killing machine. As often happens when abuses are suffered for years, Denarius' killer escaped; fleeing to Kirkwall and vowing to maintain his freedom. Though Denarius had made no further attempts to capture him in the last several years, Fenris knew it would only be a matter of time before his master returned to reclaim what he felt belonged to him. When he did, Fenris was sure his new companions would support him; though the incident with Alexa did leave some room for doubts…..

As he approached Varric's room, he heard feminine laughter coming from inside. Isabela, the Rivaini pirate, had obviously stopped by for drinks before the weekly game. Fenris was about to enter when their conversation reached his ears. Cautiously he crept up to the doorway. Though he was afraid of what would be said, he had to know the truth.

"Roses?" Varric exclaimed, chuckling mischievously. "He brought Hawke roses? And did he serenade her, as well?" Fenris heard the dwarf's mug hit the table as he laughed harder.

Isabela joined him in his mirth; catching her breath before proceeding. "No serenading, I am afraid," she said. "I wish you could have seen the look on Alexa's face, though. It was priceless! I don't think I have ever seen her turn that particular shade of red before."

"Rivaini!" he cried, his voice taking on a serious tone. "Tell me she isn't falling for the Templar wanna-be? I mean, hasn't he taken vows or some such nonsense?"

_Sebastian!_ Fenris though furiously, his fists clenched tightly at his sides. The exiled prince of Starkhaven had been a thorn in his side since the first day they had met. He had joined their group after Alexa heard him arguing with the Revered Mother outside of the Chantry. His family had been assassinated and their throne was stolen. The former Templar fled to Kirkwall in hopes of finding aid for his plight, and Alexa had immediately taken to him; helping him to avenge his parents' deaths and inviting him to travel with them.

Fenris knew the prince wanted more from Alexa than simple friendship. Given his own feelings for her, the news of Sebastian's courtship was considerably inconvenient. Sighing, he returned his attention to the pair who were still bickering in the next room.

"He is no longer interested in Chantry life, Varric!" Isabela argued. "He wishes to reclaim his throne and he wants to take Alexa with him. And why shouldn't she have some fun? It's not as though she doesn't deserve it."

"Have you forgotten our elven companion?" Varric asked. "He and Alexa have always been close, and he would make a far better match for Hawke than Sebastian ever could."

Isabela rose from the table, her temper rising quickly. "Fenris?" she cried, pacing back and forth near the fireplace. "Are you daft, Varric? Don't tell me you have forgotten what he put her through! I know it's been three years, but you of all people should remember how broken she was when that bastard used her and then threw her away."

"Of course I remember, Isabela!" the dwarf spat back. "I was the one she came to when he left. It was my shirt that was covered in her tears, no one else's. And yes, my first reaction was to tear him apart, limb from limb. However, I am positive there is more to this story than either of us knows. It is obvious how much Fenris cares for Hawke, and I refuse to believe that Lord 'Holier Than Thou' Vael will ever make her happy."

Fenris' heart clenched painfully in his chest at the realization that his companions knew of the night he and Alexa had made love. He had hoped that his shame would remain private; however, he now knew he would have to come clean, if he ever hoped to win Alexa's forgiveness. Squaring his shoulders, he walked into the room, prepared to tell the truth to those closest to his lost love…

**o~~~~~~~~o**

Alexa Hawke sat on the balcony of her Hightown estate, gazing up at the stars. This was her favorite place in the house. She could look out over the city and if only for a while, imagine it to be peaceful and content.

The reality of the situation was quite the opposite, of course. The battle between the mages and the Templars was only getting worse, and she knew it wouldn't be long before it evolved into open warfare. She and her companions would be forced to choose a side. Though her decision was clear, she wasn't positive that her friends would follow her.

She could never allow her fellow mages to be enslaved by Knight-Commander Meredith, no matter the cost to her own life. Anders, Merrill and Varric all saw the situation the same as she did and they would back any decision she made. Isabela and Aveline had so far maintained an unbiased stance in the fight to free the mages. The former due to her refusal to take a position on anything other than what drink she would order next; and the latter due to her appointment as Captain of the Guard. When the fighting finally began, Alexa wasn't sure if they would be at her side.

Then there was Fenris and Sebastian. Just thinking of the two men filled Alexa's heart with confusion and pain. They were so different in every way save one – their distrust of all things magic.

Fenris had good reason to be bitter toward mages, given his treatment at the hands of a Magister of Tevinter. Sebastian's feelings were more a result of training than true experience. As a Chantry Brother, it had been instilled in him that all mages were inherently dangerous and should be kept under constant guard. She had long since given up hope of changing either man's mind and as such, neither could be counted on to aid the cause of the mages when the need finally arose. Any plans Alexa made would have to be designed without hope of help from the two companions who claimed to care for her the most.

Care? Alexa wasn't sure that was even the right word to use with regards to the handsome elf. She had been certain that he had feelings for her within months of their initial meeting. She saw the emotion in his eyes when he looked at her and recognized the way his body reacted when they were close to each other; whether in battle or at rest.

She made her interest in him quite clear and their relationship reached a new level the night she helped him defeat his former master's star pupil, Hadriana, who had come to Kirkwall to recapture him. When she returned home following the battle, he had been waiting outside. He approached her earnestly; declaring his desire to be with her. Alexa had been thrilled and the couple quickly moved to her bedroom.

Fenris was a passionate lover; his need for her obvious in every kiss and caress. Their lovemaking lasted several hours. When Alexa finally succumbed to sleep, wrapped in Fenris' arms, she was certain she had found the one person she would spend the remainder of her life with.

Such dreams proved futile when she awoke to find the elf fully dressed, staring into the fireplace in her room. When she asked if he was alright, he had stumbled over his words; declaring the entire incident a mistake. He claimed that she had awakened memories of his life before slavery and he simply couldn't cope with the pain. Then, despite her best efforts to convince him to stay, he vanished into the night; leaving her broken and betrayed. She didn't even remember fleeing to the Hanged Man; but when she next awoke, she was laying in Varric's bed, her head resting on the dwarf's chest. He had been her salvation that night and she knew she would never be able to repay his kindness.

That was three years ago. In the time that followed, neither she nor Fenris had ever made mention of that fateful night, though Alexa longed to understand his reasons for abandoning her. She knew he thought of it, as well, as she often caught him watching her; a look of pain in his eyes. Whenever his gaze met hers, however, he would quickly look away. Alexa wondered if he would ever find the strength and desire to talk about what had happened.

Though Alexa was content to wait for Fenris to sort through his feelings, others in her circle were not so understanding. Isabela began hounding her about seeking comfort elsewhere; and the Champion was fairly sure that the pirate was the one who encouraged Sebastian to begin his pursuit of her. Now every time the noblewoman turned around, the exiled prince was there; showering her with gifts and seeking to spend time alone with her. This very evening he arrived carrying a gigantic bouquet of roses. Isabela had been over and quickly vanished when Sebastian stepped into the house. Alexa had no doubt that at this very moment, the story was being told to all who would listen at the Hanged Man.

Not wishing to appear rude, she accepted the flowers and invited Sebastian to stay for supper. The meal passed pleasantly enough as he told Alexa all about his homeland. It didn't take a scholar to determine his reasons for that particular topic. Sebastian made no secret of the fact that he wished to return home to claim his throne; and he wanted her to accompany him as his future princess. He wasn't even fazed when she told him there was someone else in her life. He said he was aware of her 'former attachments' and they meant little to him. He was certain that given enough time, her heart would heal from the cruel blow it had been dealt and she would be free to begin her life with him.

The final shock occurred as he prepared to leave. Alexa walked him to the front door and without warning, Sebastian grabbed her about the waist, pulling her into a passionate kiss. Her first reaction was to pull away, but her body seemed to have other ideas. She slid her arms around his neck, leaning into his embrace. The prince groaned as their bodies met, and she could feel his erection through his breeches.

Slowly Sebastian pulled away and gazed lovingly into her eyes. "I… should go now," he whispered, though he still held her in his arms. "Thank you for a most wonderful evening, Milady."

Sighing deeply, Alexa nodded and disentangled herself from his embrace. "Of course," she replied, though she found herself wishing he would abandon his gentlemanly ways; if only for one night. "I am so pleased that you stopped by. Will I see you tomorrow?"

"Without a doubt," he said, leaning forward and placing a final, light kiss on her lips. "Goodnight, Alexa." Bowing slightly, Sebastian turned and walked away. It was then that she decided to seek the refuge of her balcony, where she now resided; lost in her thoughts.

**o~~~~~~~~o**

"Serah, there is a visitor at the front door," Bodahn said quietly as he stepped onto the balcony, breaking Alexa's from her reverie. She turned toward him, her eyebrow raised.

"Who is it, Bodahn?" she asked, her expression one of concern. "It's awfully late for company, isn't it?"

"I thought so, as well," the dwarf replied, "but the young elven woman is quite adamant. She says it is a matter of life and death."

Jumping from her chair, Alexa followed Bodahn down the stairs. In the foyer was a red-haired elf with bright blue eyes. She was pacing back and forth nervously. As the Champion approached, the young woman rushed forward, grasping her hands.

"Serah Hawke, I am so very sorry to disturb you this late, but I had nowhere else to turn," she exclaimed. "My name is Varania. My brother needs your help. He is walking into great danger, and I am afraid I cannot help him. He told me not to come to you, but I know he won't be able to handle this alone."

"Calm down!" Alexa said. "Who is your brother and what danger is he in?"

"His name is Leto," she said. "I don't think you know him as that, however. He is a slave who escaped the Tevinter Magister Denarius."

Bodahn looked at his mistress with concern as the blood drained from her face. "Fenris?" she said, her voice cracking. "Where is he? What has happened?"

"Leto sent me money so I could travel here to be with him," the elf explained quickly. "I used the highest precautions, but Denarius learned of our plan. He followed me here and caught me as I entered the city. He sent me to tell Leto to meet him in a warehouse in the Lowtown docks. I begged him not to go, but he insisted that it was time to end the chase. Please, Serah, help him!"

"Wait here!" Alexa said, racing upstairs to grab her staff. Bodahn met her at the bottom of the stairs and she grasped him arm, speaking quietly to him. "I need you to go to the Hanged Man and let Varric know what is happening. Tell him I am headed to the docks to help Fenris. I pray I will not need his aid, but I don't want to take any chances."

"Of course, Serah," he said, following her out the front door into the dark Kirkwall night.

**o~~~~~~~~o**

Varania and Alexa approached the darkened warehouse carefully, the Champion in the lead. They stepped inside and Alexa motioned for the elven girl to remain in the doorway as she ventured further in, listening for signs of a battle. She moved carefully through the arched entryway, jumping as a magical barrier rose around her. She raised her staff, preparing a counter attack when a voice called from the shadows. "I wouldn't do that if I were you, Champion," the stranger warned. "That barrier is impenetrable and you will only harm yourself should you choose to cast a spell inside of it."

Her captor stepped into the light, a sly smile on his face. He was a tall man, dressed in lavish Tevinter robes; his gray beard full on his chin. He approached the barrier, his cold eyes travelling up her body lasciviously. When his gaze met hers, she visibly shivered.

"Are you pleased, Master?" Varania said as she stepped up to the man, her own eyes filled with hope. "I brought the woman, just as you requested."

Without looking back, he struck out with his hand; catching the elf on the side of her head. "Silence, fool!" he yelled, and the young woman stepped back, whimpering softly. "You will leave me be as I tend to our guest." As he spoke, his eyes travelled once more over Alexa's body and she felt bile rise in her throat as she imagined what he was thinking.

"Allow me to introduce myself, my dear," he purred, crossing his arms over his chest. "My name is Denarius. I am sure my slave has mentioned my name at some point."

"You bastard!" Alexa exclaimed furiously. "Let me out of this cage immediately. Are you afraid to face me?"

His laughter filled the Champion with dread. "Afraid?" he mused, resting his chin in his right hand. "Not at all. 'Fascinated, enchanted' – these are words I would use to describe my feelings toward you. Now that I have seen you, I understand his obsession with remaining by your side."

"Where is Fenris?" she asked, wishing to change the course of the conversation. "If you have harmed him, nothing will save you from me. I swear it."

"Ahh, my dear, you mistake my intentions," Denarius began. "I did not come here for my lost slave. I came here for you."

Alexa stared at Denarius in confusion. "Me?" she asked. "What could you possibly want with me? If you expect me to aid you in capturing Fenris, you may as well kill me now. I will never help you."

"You will bring him to me; of that I have no doubt," he replied, strolling past the barrier. "However, that is not why I want you. I have heard many tales of your remarkable magical abilities. Is it not true that you fought the Arishok in single combat and defeated him?"

When Alexa refused to answer, he chuckled, stopping before her. "So, you are modest, as well?" he asked. "No matter. I know the truth of the story. I have learned much about you over the last several years and I have decided that while my elven slave has his uses, _you_ have far greater potential. Imagine a mage of your abilities having the gifts that I gave Fenris?" He smiled cruelly at the look of shock that crossed her face. "With my help, you will be extraordinary! There will be no one who can stand against us. We will rule the other Tevinter Magisters!"

"You are mad!" Alexa yelled, moving as far from Denarius as the barrier would allow. "If you think I will ever submit to the torture you forced Fenris to endure…." Her voice faltered as a thin mist began drifting around her. Within seconds, her limbs grew heavy and darkness pulled at the edge of her vision.

"Oh, you will submit, Alexa Hawke, to whatever I choose to do with you," Denarius said as he watched the trapped mage fight against her prison. She fell to the ground, her shirt rising to reveal her toned stomach. "And the plans I have for you…" he said, dispelling the barrier which held her.

"Take her," he said, turning toward the slave hunters that surrounded him. "And if she is harmed in any way, you will all pay with your lives. Do I make myself clear?" The leader of the hunters stepped forward, gently picking Alexa off the ground; carrying her out the exit toward Denarius' waiting ship.

"We are returning home now, Master?" Varania asked, slinking out of a darkened corner of the room. "I did as you asked. Will you now make me a Magister as you promised?"

Denarius approached the shaking elf, taking her chin in his hand. "You have done well, Varania," he began, "and I am quite pleased. However, your job is not yet done." The Magister motioned toward a nearby guard who slowly walked forward, a warhammer resting on his shoulder. Without another word, he turned and walked from the warehouse; the first screams of the elven mage filling his ears….

**o~~~~~~~~o**

Fenris spent the better part of two hours explaining to Varric and Isabela everything that had happened between he and Alexa so many years ago. He admitted to leaving her side after making love to her, and he told them how deeply he regretted that decision. There wasn't a day that went by that he didn't long to be with her again. His greatest worry was that it was too late to ask for the forgiveness that he so desperately craved.

"You blind fool!" Isabela yelled, gesturing wildly at the elf. "Do you have any idea what you put her through? Any at all?"

"Yes, Isabela," he explained, "I do know the pain I caused Alexa. I see it in her eyes every time she looks at me. If I could go back, I would never leave her side. Unfortunately, that isn't possible; so I have to concentrate on what I can fix now."

"Well, good luck with that," Isabela spat, glaring angrily at him. "I assume you overheard the part of our conversation regarding Sebastian. Well, he has been vehemently pursuing Alexa for several weeks now and I don't see him stepping aside just because you decide to be a man."

Growling in frustration, Fenris rose from the table, turning toward the pirate. "Listen to me, Isa…" he began, but stopped when Bodahn and Dane, Alexa's mabari, rushed into the room, heading straight for Varric.

"Master Varric," the dwarf said quickly, his distress obvious to all. "Serah Hawke sent me to collect you. It appears as though Master Fenris has gotten himself into quite a bit of danger and she is heading to the docks to help him. She needs you to come quickly."

"What are you talking about, Bodahn?" Fenris asked and the dwarf spun in his direction, his mouth falling open as he gazed upon the elf. "Where is Alexa?"

"Master Fenris!" the dwarf cried. "It is good to see you are unharmed, though I am quite confused. If you are here, what was your sister referring to?"

Fenris' blood ran cold and his heart clenched painfully in his chest. "My sister?" he cried, crossing the room and looking desperately at the dwarf. "Tell me everything that happened now! We have no time to lose!"

Bodahn quickly explained the night's events and the party fled the Hanged Man, rushing toward the docks. No one said a word, but each companion was praying that they would find their leader before it was too late.

**o~~~~~~~~o**

Fenris was the first into the warehouse Dane's keen nose had chosen; his eyes adjusting quickly to the dark. Varric was next; holding the elf back as he searched for traps. When he knew the entrance was clear, he let go of Fenris and followed him into the main storage area. The party came to an abrupt halt; staring at the covered bundle in the middle of the room.

"Ancestors, no!" Varric cried as they raced toward the parcel. Fenris was the first to it; with trembling hands, he reached out and pulled the tarp back.

"Varania!" he cried, dropping on his knees before the battered elf. Her hands and feet had been crushed and her clothing was in tatters. He pulled her gently into his lap, a look of pure terror on his face. "We must get her to Anders!" he cried, glancing at his companions.

"Of course," Isabela said, "but what of Alexa? If she is not here, where is she?"

"He left me…." Varania mumbled as she lifted her head to gaze at Fenris. "I gave him everything he wanted and he left me…."

Fenris stared down at his sister, confusion on his face. "What are you talking about, Varania?" he asked gently. "Who left you?"

"I b-brought her…. I did …. he w-w-wanted her….. he s-said he would m-make me a M-m-magister; that y-you and I w-would be safe…" she stuttered, staring into Fenris' eyes.

As her words began to register, Fenris felt anger unlike any he had ever experienced before. "You _brought_ Alexa to Denarius?" he asked, flinging his sister from his lap and pulling the dagger from his back. Before he could strike, Isabela reached out; grasping his arm.

"No, Fenris!" she said sternly, holding him tightly. "We can't kill her – not yet, anyway. We need her to tell us where Denarius took Alexa."

"Tell me where she is!" Fenris cried, grabbing Varania's hand; smiling at her scream of pain. "You will tell me now, or so help me, I will make you pray for death!" His body was beginning to glow and Isabela worried that he wouldn't be able to hold himself in check long enough to interrogate the prisoner.

"Varric, take Fenris outside," the pirate ordered, glancing pointedly at the dwarf. "I will find out what we need to know and meet you there in a few minutes."

Despite the murderous glare that Fenris gave her, he allowed Varric to lead him away. Isabela turned back to Varania, kneeling on the ground next to her. "You need to tell me everything," she said, taking out a healing potion and tipping it into the elf's mouth. "Your brother will make good on his threats if you do not, I can assure you."

Nodding slowly, the elf fought to regain her breath before speaking. "I w-was told to lead the Ch-Champion here for Denarius," she began slowly, her body shaking violently in pain and fear. "H-he promised to make me a M-magister if I helped him to c-capture her. I did as he asked, and he l-left me here." Tears were flowing freely down her face, and Isabela may have felt sorry for the girl; had she not just betrayed the pirate's only true friend.

"I have no interest in your professional disappointments," Isabela said. "I need you to tell me where he has taken the Champion, and quickly. If he escapes with her, the pain you feel now will seem pale in comparison to that which you will be forced to endure."

"F-Fereldan," Varania whispered. "He said he would perform the ritual there. T-that's all he said, I swear. I w-would have done a-anything for him, and yet he chose to give his magic to that Fereldan w-whore."

"You bitch!" Fenris raged, rushing over and pulling Varania from the floor; holding her in the air by her neck. "You betrayed me!"

"I d-did this for y-you; for u-us," she gasped. "He said he w-would let you g-go once he h-had her. That s-she would m-make a far more p-p-p-powerful ally."

"I would rip your heart from your chest, but that would be far too quick a death for you," Fenris spat, dropping her onto the ground. "No, I think this will be better." Kneeling next to his sister's body, he made the thinnest of cuts along her neck; barely slicing her jugular vein. The blood began to drip out slowly as he rose to his feet. "I estimate it will take you several hours to die, sister," he said coldly. "That should give you plenty of time to reflect on what you have done today. You were my family. I would have given you everything; protected you from everyone. Now you will die alone, as you deserve. Goodbye, Varania."

Rising to his feet, Fenris turned and walked away; his thoughts haunted by visions of the fate that awaited Alexa at his former master's hands. _I will find you and take her from you, Denarius,_ he inwardly swore. _And when I do, you will learn the true meaning of pain._


	2. Oh, the Plans We Make

_**The greatest of thanks to voltagelisa, whose help and friendship mean more to me every day!**_

**Thanks to everyone who has read and favorited this story! Your response was AMAZING and I am so glad you were pleased!**

**A very special thanks to my reviewers: voltagelisa, zevgirl, FalynnAngel, AdalaeAmell, Kimber75, gamerchic, dragonlover131313 and fifespice - You thrilled me more than I can say!**

Fenris, Isabela and Varric were met at the entrance of the Viscount's Way by a very flustered Aveline. Bodahn had been sent to inform the Guard Captain of Alexa's plight and she had dashed from her office, her husband Donnic in tow.

"Where is she?" Aveline asked, her eyes moving quickly between the companions.

"Gone," Isabela said, shaking her head sadly. "We were too late."

"What? Gone?" the captain cried. "What do you mean 'gone'? You mean she's….."

Varric stepped forward, placing a soothing hand on Aveline's arm. "No, Aveline," he said softly. "She isn't dead. She is missing. According to the witness we spoke to, she was taken by Fenris' former master, Denarius."

"Witness?" Aveline asked. "Where is this witness?"

"She didn't survive," Fenris said darkly, his expression leaving no room for questions.

Donnic stepped forward and placed a reassuring arm around his wife. "I don't understand, Fenris," he began. "Does Denarius hope to draw you out by taking the Champion?"

"Not according to the witness," Isabela answered. "Apparently his sole intent was to capture Alexa. He hopes to bestow the same gifts onto her that he did Fenris."

"Maker," Aveline whispered, her voice shaking as she regarded the lyrium markings that covered Fenris' skin. "Can he really do this to her?"

"Easily," Fenris replied, beginning to pace. "In fact, her natural magical talent will make it far easier for him. She is already the perfect lyrium conduit. Alexa is a powerful mage; should he succeed, he will have created the ultimate weapon."

The group began walking back to the Viscount's manor. "We need a plan," Aveline said, "and quickly. He couldn't have gotten far with her, so we need to pursue as soon as possible."

"Anders and Merrill should be informed," Varric said. "They will want to go with us."

"Sebastian, as well," Isabela said, ignoring the furious glare she received from Fenris. "He cares deeply for Alexa, and will insist on being included in her rescue, I am sure."

"We don't need him," Fenris stated bluntly. "Denarius did this to get to me and I will be the one to take Alexa from him and end his wretched life."

Aveline sighed heavily at the duo. "We can argue about who is to be the hero later," she declared in her 'Guard Captain' tone. "Right now we need to prepare a rescue mission. Donnic," she said, turning to her husband, "please head to the docks and retrieve the harbormaster for me. I need every bit of information he has on Denarius' ship; its cargo and destination are particularly important." Nodding solemnly, the guardsman turned and dashed off.

"Bodahn stayed behind in my office," Aveline continued. "We should send him after the remaining members of our party. The rest of us need to organize the journey." Silently they continued to the guards' barracks, each filled with concern for their missing leader.

**o~~~~~~~~o**

Alexa's eyes open slowly, the drug Denarius used on her having kept her immobilized for many hours. As her vision slowly adjusted to the darkness, she sat up; taking stock of her surroundings.

The motion beneath her body told her she was on a ship; however, the opulence of the surrounding room with something more akin to a palace suite then a cabin.

Large stained-glass windows covered one wall with velvet ruby drapes surrounding each one. The floor was polished cherry; covered in large fur rugs. The furniture was of the finest craftsmanship; the chairs and settee covered in lush, velvet pillows.

Finally, there was the bed. She was lying on red silk sheets; a thick down comforter pulled over her. There was a canopy above her head and gold adorned the headboard. Were she not the prisoner of a psychopathic mage, she would have been captivated by her location.

Stepping from the bed, she gazed down at her clothing. She was wearing a sheer, emerald green gown of the finest silk; a perfect match for her eyes. _Wonderful,_ she thought, noticing the way she could see every detail of her body through the material. _I suppose I shouldn't even wonder who changed me into this._ Denarius had been less than subtle in his attentions to her figure when they first met. The very idea that he had touched her made her shiver with revulsion.

She searched the room thoroughly; looking for anything she could change into. Apparently her host felt she wouldn't need any other clothes during their journey. _Fine,_ she thought furiously, _if he likes this gown so much, I will set the bastard on fire while wearing it!_ She approached the bedroom door, lifted her arms above her head and, drawing on the elemental powers at her disposal, aimed a stream of fire at the door…..

…. And nothing happened. She furrowed her brow, concentrated harder and still nothing! It was then that she noticed the bracelets that adorned her wrists. She brought her hands closer to her face, examining the golden bands that encircled each one. They were almost an inch wide and covered in glittering diamonds.

"Stunning, aren't they?" Denarius asked as he walked into the room. "I had them made especially for you." A coy smile spread across his lips as his eyes travelled slowly over her gown, finally returning to her face.

"Stunning? Yes," she answered, "if you enjoy being chained like an animal, that is. I, for one, do not."

"Chained?" he asked, the smile vanishing from his face. "Not in the least, my darling Champion. You are no slave of mine, and never shall be. My greatest desire is to have you as a partner; however, I am no fool. You are a powerful mage, and until you can be convinced to see the mutual benefits of our new relationship, I must protect myself."

Alexa crossed her arms over her chest; both to make a point and to cover herself from Denarius' lustful glances. "Then I shall be wearing them for a long time, as I will never agree to be your partner," she spat angrily. "And if you think binding my magic will protect you from me, you do not know me as well as you claim to. There are so many other ways to kill you, and I will find one that works. I promise you that."

"You are a determined woman, aren't you?" he asked, chuckling softly. "I admire that. It is no wonder than my little Fenris adores you so." At the look of surprise on Alexa's face, Denarius' smile widened. "You think I did not know about the two of you? He wrote often to his sister and you name was mentioned frequently in his correspondence. When I realized you were the Champion of Kirkwall, the one who slew the Arishok, I knew I had to have you."

"You will never _have_ me, Denarius; at least not as you wish," Alexa replied. "I will escape your gilded cage, one way or the other. When I do, I will see you dead for what you have done to Fenris."

"We shall see, my beautiful Alexa," Denarius replied, opening the cabin door. Outside, Alexa could see several heavily armed guards come to attention as he approached them. "In the meantime, I will have someone prepare your dinner. You have been asleep for quite a long time, and you must be famished. I will also have a bath drawn for you. Should you require my help, you need only ask." He stepped into the hallway, and Alexa heard the heavy door bolted shut behind him.

_Patience, Alexa,_ she thought as she paced the room, searching for any means of escape. _Eventually, he will drop his guard; and when he does, you must be ready to act._

**o~~~~~~~~o**

Sebastian lay in his bed, visions of the woman he loved floating through his mind. Ever since he left Alexa's home earlier in the evening, he had been fighting the desire to rush back to her, take her in his arms and finally claim her as his own. His chantry training, however, kept him from doing so. He knew they should wait until they were married to consummate their union, but that did not keep him from desiring her desperately each time they were together.

There was no doubt in Prince Sebastian Vael's mind that he would marry Alexa Hawke. He had loved her since the first moment they met. She had come to him in the chantry after defeating the Flint Company mercenaries who sought his death. He took one look into her deep emerald eyes and he was lost.

His feelings only grew as he travelled with her. She was a woman of infinite kindness; always willing to help those in need. The fact that she was an apostate disturbed him at first. However, she always kept close control over her powers, and she treated the templars fairly; even when those around her sought the end of their order. She would make a formidable princess for Starkhaven, and a loving wife for its prince. If only he could keep her from the cursed elf they travelled with…

_Fenris! _The mere thought of the former slave brought fury to Sebastian's heart. He was heartbroken when he learned of Alexa's interest in the elf; but as he placed her happiness above all else, he hadn't interfered. He was sure he had no chance to win the Champion until the evening Isabela approached him in the Hanged Man Tavern. The former pirate captain told him of Fenris' betrayal of Alexa after their night together. Sebastian longed to shoot an arrow through the elf's heart for daring to disrespect Alexa in that way, but he did not wish to bring her further pain.

Instead, he bided his time and watched the Champion's interaction with her companions carefully. When he determined that she no longer had a relationship with Fenris, and that Anders' numerous advances toward Alexa were being turned aside, he stepped forward; confessing his feelings to the beautiful mage. She had been reluctant to begin a new relationship with anyone, but he refused to be deterred. Over the last several weeks, the couple had grown closer; her ardent kiss as he left her home was all the proof he needed. Sebastian now knew that he would eventually win her heart.

He was startled by a loud banging at his bedroom door. Rising to his feet, he pulled on a pair of breeches and a cotton shirt. His heart filled with dread when he opened the door and found Merrill, Anders and Bodahn standing in the hallway. "What has happened?" he asked quickly, seeing the despair on the mages' faces.

"We have to hurry!" Anders exclaimed, stepping into his room and tossing Sebastian his armor. "Alexa has been kidnapped and we are going after her!"

"Kidnapped!" Sebastian exclaimed as he hurriedly donned his clothes. "But I was just with her! Who could have done this?"

Merrill stepped forward and placed a hand on the prince's arm to calm him. "We will explain on the way," she said quietly, "and I don't think you are going to like what you hear."

**o~~~~~~~~o**

Denarius strolled down the hall, a look of determination on his face. His first meeting with Alexa had gone much as he anticipated. She had been combative, as he knew she would be. Her resolve to fight only enflamed his need for her. She would make a magnificent magister; of this he had no doubt.

"You!" he called to the two elven slaves who were preparing the evening meals. The pair immediately bowed low before him, keeping their eyes averted.

"Take a plate of your finest food to Mistress Hawke immediately!" he ordered, and the younger of the two elves straightened up, rushing to comply with his demand. "Furthermore, see to it that she receives a hot bath. And if she isn't completely satisfied with them both, you will be held responsible. Have I made myself clear?"

"Yes, Master Denarius," the elder elf replied. "We will see to it at once. Mistress Hawke will be pleased, I am sure."

"She had better be," Denarius spat as he walked away.

He approached a cabin at the end of the hallway and knocked softly. "Come in," came the response from inside. Denarius entered the small room, smiling contentedly at the scene before him.

"Master Denarius!" the youth called, rising quickly from his study table and bowing respectfully before his mentor. "Thank you for coming to see me. How is Mistress Hawke? I have been very worried about her."

"She says she is fine, Feynriel," Denarius replied, "though I worry about her. She has been through quite an ordeal and she needs our help."

Feynriel sighed, worry crossing his features. "I don't understand, Master," he said sadly." Mistress Hawke's companions seemed so kind when they rescued me from the slavers. I cannot imagine what has happened to change that."

"I understand your confusion," Denarius said, placing a hand on the half-elf's shoulder to 'comfort' him. "Mistress Hawke's companions are indeed good people. However, they have allowed a very dangerous fugitive into their midst and unknowingly put her in terrible danger. She believes this man cares deeply for her; when in fact, that could not be farther from the truth. He will hurt her, Feynriel. I need your help to make sure that never happens."

"Of course, Master," Feynriel said quickly. "Mistress Hawke has saved my life twice now. I will do whatever I must to make sure she is safe."

The innocent elf missed the devious glint in his master's eyes. "Excellent, Feynriel," he said kindly, taking a seat at his student's small table. "Let me explain how you can assist Alexa…"

**o~~~~~~~~o**

"Well, _Captain_ Isabela," Aveline began, emphasizing the pirate's title, "it looks as though you will be using that new vessel of yours sooner than you imagined."

Alexa had helped rescue Isabela from her former employer, the Antivan mercenary, Castillon. As a result, Isabela had taken possession of his vessel, the Eternal Majesty. She had been working diligently ever since to locate a proper crew so she could once more return to the sea. "You know I will do anything to help bring Alexa home," she replied, smiling softly at the Guard Captain.

"Unless I am greatly mistaken," Varric began, his gaze falling on Isabela, "we do not have enough people for a crew. What are we supposed to do?"

"Don't worry about that, Varric," Isabela replied. "I think I have an answer. Meeran and the Red Iron mercenaries owe Alexa much for the work she has done for him over the years. I will go to him immediately and procure all the men I need. They have a great deal of respect for our Champion, and would not wish to see her harmed." Alexa had worked for Meeran for a year in exchange for her initial passage into Kirkwall. She had proven to be an exemplary mercenary, and the leader of the Red Iron held her in high esteem. Isabela knew that Meeran would be cooperative; if only to ensure his continued relationship with Kirkwall's Champion. Rising from her chair, she quickly exited the office to make the necessary arrangements.

"Alright," Aveline said, her fear subsiding as they made definite plans for a rescue. "You will need provisions for the trip. I will send some of my guards to rouse the local merchants so that you may purchase anything you will need. I wish I could do more." She looked away, her eyes misting over as she realized she would be unable to accompany her companions on this journey.

"Aveline," Varric said kindly, "we know that you can't come with us and we understand. Someone has to stay here and help keep order in this insane city; especially now that Alexa is gone." The Champion had so far been able to walk a fine line between the mages and the templars; and by aiding both sides of the conflict, kept the violence to a minimum. Now that she was missing, someone would have to step up and negotiate with the warring parties.

Sighing heavily, Aveline nodded. "I know, Varric, but I still wish…."

"You filthy monster!" Sebastian cried as he rushed into the room, grabbed Fenris by the arms and threw him up against the wall. "Is it not enough that you use Alexa and then cast her aside? Now her life is in danger because of her association with you! I swear to you, if your former master harms so much as one hair on my Alexa's head, I will see you pay for it!"

Varric groaned as he saw the blue glow begin to emanate from Fenris' body. Without moving a muscle, he threw Sebastian from him, stalking after the prince with a murderous glint in his eye. "_Your_ Alexa? I think not, Vael! She will never be yours; not as long as I draw breath! Alexa was mine, and when I have rescued her from Denarius, she will be mine again!"

"Enough, the both of you!" Varric exclaimed furiously as he saw Sebastian reaching for his bow. "Now is not the time for this! Alexa is missing and that should be our only concern! You two can compare 'weapon' sizes once she is safely back with us!" His declaration had the desired effect on both of the furious men. Fenris' glow faded and he stepped back, his head hanging sadly. Sebastian's arm froze and he turned his grief-stricken gaze to the dwarf.

"You are right of course, Varric," he said quietly, his hands falling to his sides. "Alexa is the priority now. However, I want to make myself very clear, elf. When we once again have Alexa with us, and we _will_ rescue her, I will do everything in my power to keep her as far away from you as possible. You will never be allowed to harm her again."

"You are free to try, Sebastian," Fenris retorted, "but you will fail. I will not give up until she is once again with me."

"You know," Aveline interjected, glancing at Varric, "I was about to say how sorry I am that I won't be joining you. Now I think I may be better off here. The mages and templars aren't even this difficult to deal with."

Anders stepped up, staring angrily at Fenris and Sebastian. "Aveline, what is our status?" he asked. "Have any plans been put into motion to rescue Alexa? Do we even know where Denarius is taking her?"

"I may be able to help with that, Guard Captain," Donnic said as he entered the room, dragging Harbormaster Liam along with him. He shoved the man in front of Aveline's desk. "Liam, tell the Guard Captain what your thieves heard when they boarded the mage's vessel in search of loot."

The harbormaster shuffled his feet nervously and spoke, his voice shaking slightly. "Well, messere, my associates went on board the Tevinter vessel to make sure that they weren't bringing illegal merchandise into Kirkwall, you see," he began. "While they were inspecting the cargo, they overheard some of the mage's guards talking. One man said he hoped they had time to visit the Pearl while in Denerim. The other said he doubted it, as they would be moving south toward the Wilds immediately upon their arrival. I'm sorry I can't tell you more, but that is all they heard. They had to leave quickly, before their inspection was discovered."

"Of course," Aveline replied sardonically. "I trust you will turn over to my men any cargo you recovered from the vessel?"

"Yes, Guard Captain," Liam replied quickly, bowing slightly to her. "I am free to go, then?"

"Donnic," Aveline said, smiling gently at her husband, "please see that Liam has a proper escort back to his warehouse. They are to confiscate any materials his men procured from the Tevinter vessel. Also, have a few guards go round and wake the local merchants who specialize in food, armor and weapons. We must make sure Isabella has everything she needs for the Eternal Majesty."

"At once, Guard Captain," Donnic replied, pushing Liam from the room. "I will report back as soon as there is news."

Aveline turned to her companions as the door closed behind her husband. "Well, I suggest you all get some sleep and gather your belongings," she said. "Isabela will want to leave at first light, I am sure."

Fenris remained after the others had left the room. "Is there something more you needed, Fenris?" she asked, sitting back in her chair.

"You are close to Alexa, are you not?" he asked cautiously.

"Yes, you could say that," she replied, cocking her eyebrow at him. "Why do you ask?"

Fenris took the seat opposite her, sighing heavily. "I know you are aware of the mistake I made three years ago, Aveline," he said quietly. "I want to make it right, and I need to know if I have any chance at all."

"If I said you didn't, would you give up?" she asked, leaning forward and folding her hands on the desk before her.

"No," he replied bluntly. "I won't ever be that foolish again."

"Good," she said, a wry smile on her face. "If you keep up that attitude, you may yet have that chance you wish for."

Rising from the chair, Fenris bowed toward the Guard Captain. "Thank you, Aveline," he said simply before turning and walking away.

_I hope we all have a second chance with Alexa_, she thought sadly as she gazed out the door after him.

**o~~~~~~~~o**

Alexa stared at the elves as they brought in the bathtub and several pails of steaming water. "Forgive the intrusion, Mistress, but Master Denarius wanted us to make sure you had a proper bath after your dinner," the young elven lass said. She approached the tray of food, a concerned look on her face as she saw the uneaten meal on the plate. She turned quickly to Alexa, he eyes filled with fear.

"Was the meal unsatisfactory, Mistress?" she asked nervously. "I can bring you something different, if you like."

"No, thank you," Alexa replied, staring at the bedroom door. The guards had locked it the moment the elves entered. _Damn,_ she thought furiously, _this may be harder than I imagined._ "I don't need the bath, either, so you may take the tub back with you."

"Please, Mistress, don't make us take it away," the older male elf begged. "If Master Denarius thinks we displeased you, he will punish us."

Alexa's heart broke as she saw the terror on the elves' faces. Quickly she rose from her chair, approached the young female and placed a hand on her arm to reassure her. "I am sorry," she said quietly. "I didn't know that. Of course I will take the bath. I thank you for your kindness. You may leave the meal, as well. I will try to eat something later. Would you tell me your name?"

"Thank you, Mistress!" the male said, bowing deeply to her. "My name is Lavenar, and this is my daughter, Elenia. We will be taking care of you for the duration of your voyage. Please let us know if you have any special requests for meals. We will do our very best to accommodate you."

"It's a pleasure to meet you both," Alexa said. "You may call me Alexa, if you wish. I am no one's Mistress and you needn't be so formal with me."

Elenia stepped back, her hand shooting up to her throat. "We couldn't, Mistress!" she exclaimed. "If Master Denarius heard us, he would be very angry."

"Ahh," Alexa replied, smiling broadly at the elves. "I understand. Then we shall have to make sure Denarius knows how pleased I am with the both of you, won't we?" she asked, happy to see the fear slowly vanish from their eyes. "Now, if you would excuse me, I would very much like to try out this wonderful bath you have prepared."

"Certainly, Mistress!" Elenia said, adding some rose oil to the water. "I will be back later to clean everything up before you retire for the night."

Lavenar bowed before her, smiling softly as he rose. "Thank you, Mistress, for helping my daughter and myself," he said softly. "We are both very grateful."

"Of course," Alexa replied, placing a hand on his shoulder. "If there is ever anything you need from me, you have only to ask."

The elves moved to the bedroom door, knocking on it softly. After they left, Alexa looked at the bathtub. No matter how much she wished to defy Denarius, she would not allow her obstinacy to endanger the lives of Lavenar and Elenia. Removing her gown, she slid into the warm water; sighing deeply as she sank to the bottom. She closed her eyes, allowing the warmth to momentarily soothe away her worries. In mere minutes, she had drifted off to sleep…

**o~~~~~~~~o**

_Alexa opened her eyes, gazing around the room before her. She was seated in Aveline's office, across from her friend. The Guard Captain was smiling broadly at her, shaking her head._

"_Maker, Aveline, I am sorry," she said, sitting up straight in her chair. "Did I fall asleep?"_

"_Yes, you did," the red head replied jovially. "I can hardly blame you, though; considering all that you have been through. I know you haven't been sleeping well since Leandra died."_

_The mention of her mother's name brought sharp pain to her chest. She knew she was gone, but the details were fuzzy, at best. That didn't make sense, did it?_

"_So, as I was saying," Aveline continued softly. "Donnic and the guards have questioned everyone at the dock regarding Fenris, but they have found nothing new. There has been no sign or him or the others. We must now assume they made a successful escape."_

"_Fenris?" Alexa asked. "Why would the guards be searching for him?"_

_Aveline's eyes opened wide, and she stood; coming around the desk to sit at Alexa's side. "You know why they want Fenris, Alexa," she said sadly. "He killed your mother."_

_Alexa stared at Aveline, her words not making sense. Fenris cared for her, even if their relationship had ended. He would never harm her mother…. would he? Though her heart told her it couldn't possibly be true, the Guard Captain's words made sense. Aveline and Donnic were her friends. They certainly wouldn't hunt for Fenris if he weren't guilty; especially knowing how much she cared for him._

_Donnic entered the office, staring worriedly at the two women. "Is something wrong, love?" he asked Aveline, moving to her side._

"_I'm not sure, Donnic," Aveline replied, placing a hand on the Champion's arm. "I was telling Alexa the status of the search for Fenris and the others, and she suddenly couldn't remember what he had done."_

"_That doesn't surprise me in the least," the guardsman replied, smiling sadly at Alexa. "His actions were beyond understanding, given the nature of his relationship with the Champion. We were all shocked when we found him standing over Leandra's dead body; and we were even more devastated to discover that your other companions had aided the murderer in his escape. I would be surprised if she weren't confused."_

"_I'm still here, you know," Alexa said, glaring at them both. "You don't need to speak as if I'm not."_

_Chuckling softly, Aveline patted her arm. "Now that is the Alexa Hawke I know," she said, glancing up at her husband. "If you are ready to continue, Champion, we need to get you to your ship."_

"_Ship?" Alexa asked, confusion once again filling her head. "Where am I going?"_

"_To Denerim, Serah Hawke," Donnic said, "don't you remember? That was where we were told Fenris and his cohorts fled. You said you wanted to hunt them down yourself."_

_Hunting Fenris and her friends? This couldn't be right! Yet they looked so sure. "Are you sure about this? I can't explain it, but something doesn't feel right," she said quietly._

_The door opened and a distinguished mage entered, smiling warmly at her. "Serah Hawke," he said, taking her hand in his and kissing her knuckles gently. "I am so very pleased to see you are feeling better. If you are ready, we should get to the dock. My ship is ready to leave port whenever you are."_

"_And you are?" she asked, embarrassed at her inability to remember the kind stranger. _

"_I am Magister Denarius of the Tevinter Imperium, Champion," he said, bowing to her. "We have only met a few times, and I understand your confusion; given all that you have recently suffered."_

"_Denarius?" Alexa asked, gazing up at him. "Fenris mentioned you. You kept him as a slave!" She rose from her chair, backing away from him. "You are the one who branded him with lyrium!" Her hands glowed with power, and she took a defensive stance; ready to kill him if he stepped closer._

_Aveline moved to block the mage from Alexa's line of fire. "No, Alexa," she said gently, holding her hands up before her. "Denarius is not a slave owner! Don't you remember? We discovered that Fenris had escaped from a prison in Tevinter. He is an escaped criminal, not a slave! Master Denarius was sent to take him back; peacefully, if at all possible. Everything changed when the elf killed your mother. Now he is a murderer, and Master Denarius will be accompanying you to bring him to justice."_

"_No," Alexa said, shaking her head in an attempt to clear her mind. "This cannot be right. How could I forget so many things, Aveline?"_

"_I may have the answers you seek, my dear," Denarius said, moving slowly closer to her. "When you discovered Fenris with your mother's body, he attacked you in his attempt to escape. You suffered a terrible fall down a long set of stairs. Guard Captain Aveline and her husband were able to bring you to me for healing, but you may have some residual memory loss. If you will allow me, I will help you to remember as we travel to Denerim."_

_Alexa stared for several moments at the people before her, finally lowering her hands to her sides. "I am sorry to be so uncooperative, Master Denarius," she said carefully, the words feeling wrong as they left her mouth. "I will come with you to find Fenris and the others. If he was indeed the cause of my mother's death, he will pay for his crime."_

"_I could ask for nothing more," Denarius said, leading her from the Viscount's manor toward his waiting ship…_

**o~~~~~~~~o**

Feynriel opened his eyes, rising from the chair he had used for his trip into the Champion's dreams. He approached her bed and gazed down at her sleeping form. Denarius sat by her side, stroking her hair; her head resting in his lap. He looked up as the elf approached.

"Were you successful?" he asked, his expression stern.

"Yes, Master," Feynriel said, smiling proudly. "I have implanted the beginnings of doubt in her mind regarding the elf and his companions. It will take a few more trips to solidify the memories, but she should be more receptive to you now."

"Excellent," Denarius said, smiling down at the sleeping woman in his arms. "Starting tomorrow, you must spend time with her. She will recognize you, and that comfort will help bring her around to our way of thinking. I am relying on you to help me with this, Feynriel. Mistress Hawke's safety is in our hands; we must make sure no one is allowed to harm her."

"Of course, Master," he said, bowing respectfully. "I will leave you alone now. I should get back to my studies."

"Good night, Feynriel," Denarius said, watching as the young elf left the room. When the door once again closed, the mage turned his attention back to the Champion. It took every bit of control not to take advantage of his current position. He had been the one to move Alexa from the bath to her bed, and seeing her naked body had aroused him more than he ever thought it could. "Soon, you will be mine, my beautiful Alexa; and I will give you power beyond anything you ever imagined. When Fenris does at last find us, you will be the one to kill him."

**o~~~~~~~~o**

The companions arrived at the Eternal Majesty before sunrise the following morning. Isabela, true to her word, had recruited a large contingent of Red Iron mercenaries to help sail the ship. Once all of the provisions were stored away in the hold and everyone had been assigned sleeping quarters, the party met on deck to say their farewells to Aveline.

"Maker go with you," the Guard Captain said to her friends. It hurt to know that she was unable to help them in more than a perfunctory way; but she knew her responsibility was to keep Kirkwall safe until they returned with Alexa.

"Don't fret, Aveline," Isabela said, moving forward to hug her goodbye. "I may not be able to do many things, at least not in your opinion; but I do know how to sail a ship. We will be fine."

"You know something?" Aveline said, smiling at the pirate. "I actually believe you. Imagine that?"

Shifting her gaze to Fenris, Aveline smiled, her expression determined. "You bring her back, do you hear me?" she asked. "And remember what you told me in my office. I will hold you to that, Fenris."

"We will find her, Aveline," Fenris replied. "Thank you for your kind words. I will never forget my promise to you, have no fear."

Donnic put his arm around his wife as they watched the ship pull away from the harbor. "She will come back, love," he said, squeezing her gently. "Though Maker knows what they will find when they get here." Holding onto one another, the couple slowly walked back to the barracks, their thoughts returning to the task of keeping Kirkwall from destroying itself.


	3. Caught in a Web of Lies

_**The most heartfelt thanks to voltagelisa - you brought me through my block and I owe you more than I can ever say! Love you so much!**_

**Thanks to everyone who has read and favorited this story! Your response was AMAZING and I am so glad you were pleased!**

**A huge welcome to my new reviewers: sandradee27, Elriendel, tehPrincess, MrsSparrowDarcy, Illusionary Ennui, and RewindedMiracle - I am thrilled beyond words that you enjoy my Fenris and Sebastian!**

**A very special thanks to my reviewers: voltagelisa, zevgirl, FalynnAngel, AdalaeAmell, Kimber75, gamerchic, dragonlover131313 and fifespice - You make each chapter a joy to write!**

_The castle was surprisingly warm; the stone corridors heated using magical torches and each room housing large, ornate fireplaces. Rich, brocaded tapestries covered the walls, and the thick marble staircases were accented in gold._

_In the lavish dining room, the mood was cautiously festive. This was a special night for Magister Denarius and his fellows. Months of preparation had gone into this experiment and if it succeeded, it would insure their superiority among the powerful elite of Minrathous. _

"_To us," Denarius said, raising his goblet and smiling warmly at his companions. "And to our new army of warriors…" At this last statement, all eyes turned to the nervous elf in the corner. When dinner was completed, the guests headed deeper into the castle; their excitement palpable._

_Fenris followed his master down the darkened hallway. He had been anxious for most of the day; and the stares he received from the magisters during dinner did nothing to ease his mind. They descended the stone steps into Denarius' laboratory, and Fenris jumped as the door was closed and locked behind them. _

_In the center of the room, surrounded by torches, was a large stone altar. Denarius ushered his slave forward, ordering him to lie flat on the cold surface. Never questioning his master's wishes, Fenris complied; shaking as shackles were placed on his wrists and ankles._

"_You should feel honored, my little Fenris," Denarius told him as he ran his fingers down the elf's bare chest. "The gift you are about to receive will make you a fighter of unequaled ability. With your help, we will show the other Tevinter magisters what true power can be."_

_Fenris looked up at Denarius, fear and uncertainty in his eyes. He tried valiantly to stop the quivering of his limbs, to no avail. His eyes widened as a table was pulled alongside him, littered with bottles of potions, small knives and long needles. Seated upon it was a large bowl filled with a glowing blue liquid. The slave watched in fascination as his master pulled a black quill from his robe and began drawing decorative lines over his face and limbs. _

"_And who knew you were an artist, as well, Denarius?" Magister Elovius said, chuckling softly as he gazed in admiration at the elf's naked torso. "He should make for a most attractive specimen."_

_Leaning close to Fenris, Denarius whispered into his ear. "This next part will no doubt hurt a bit," he said soothingly, reaching out to place a finger on the center of his forehead. Instantly, the slave found his limbs frozen in place and his heartbeat began racing desperately in his chest. _

"_It's time," Denarius said as he stepped back from the altar and gazed around at his fellow mages. Reaching onto the nearby table, he picked up a small stiletto, its blade glittering in the torchlight. Fenris stared in horror as the magisters began chanting in a circle around him; the air filling with a deep blue mist. Denarius moved closer, placing the knife along his chest and making the first incision…_

"No!" Fenris screamed, sitting up in the darkened stateroom; sweat dripping down his back. He ran his hands over his face, trying to calm the shaking in his limbs. The nightmare was always the same. He remembered every detail of the night Denarius changed his life forever. _And now he has Alexa,_ he thought, his heart breaking. _And if he is allowed to do to her what he did to me…_

The door to his room opened and Varric stepped inside; followed closely by Merrill. "Hey, Elf, are you trying to wake the entire ship?" he asked, smiling gently. Though he kept his comments lighthearted, Fenris could see the worry in the dwarf's eyes.

"Yes, that was my intention," Fenris replied, dropping his face into his hands and sighing heavily. "You know me. If I'm not sleeping, neither is anyone else."

"Selfish bastard," Varric chuckled, walking into the room and sitting in a nearby chair. Merrill followed cautiously, keeping close to the door. She knew Fenris didn't like her; nonetheless, she didn't wish to see him this upset. The blood mage was extremely close to Alexa; and, after everything the Champion had done to help her since they first met, she felt it was her obligation to see that the man Hawke loved was safe.

Fenris stepped from the bed and Merrill turned quickly, not wishing to embarrass him as he pulled on his clothes. "So," Fenris asked as he splashed cold water onto his face, "now that the initial pleasantries are over, why did you really come here?"

"Let me see," Varric said, crossing his arms over his chest. "I was lying in my bed, dreaming of all the lovely waitresses at the Hanged Man that I am _not_ with at this moment, and suddenly I hear a loud scream from the room next door. Not the first time I have heard this particular disturbance since this voyage started, I might add. So, I asked myself, _'Varric, isn't it time you find out exactly what is chasing your elven friend through the Fade each time he closes his eyes?'_ Daisy, here, seemed to have the same idea, and here we are."

The dwarf expected an angry refusal to discuss the situation, at worst; and a denial of the allegations, at best. However, neither of those came from his elven companion. Much to his surprise, Fenris nodded, sitting down in the chair across from him. Merrill moved carefully into the room, taking a seat on the floor near the two men.

"The dreams that plague my sleep are the memories of the ritual that gave me these markings," Fenris explained, holding his arms out before him. "I can recall in vivid detail every agonizing moment of the ceremony; from the first incision to the last pouring of the lyrium. Each night when I close my eyes, I return to that castle and I recall what happened to me. Now, because of my own selfishness, Alexa faces the same torture that took my life away."

"I've told you that I didn't remember anything of my life before the lyrium was added to my skin," he continued softly. "That was true, until the night I laid with Alexa. Her touch, her _love_, brought it all back to me. For one glorious moment, I could remember all that I had been before Denarius escorted me into his laboratory."

Fenris turned his head aside, but not before Varric saw the tears glistening in his eyes. "She gave me my life back, and how did I repay her?" he spat angrily, clenching his fists on his lap. "I ran from her, and spent the next three years pretending that her gift to me meant nothing. Whatever horrors the Fade holds for me are punishment for that denial."

Shaking his head, Varric leaned forward, gazing steadily at the elf. "If Daisy wasn't here right now," he said quietly, "I would beat you within an inch of your life." The dwarf smiled wryly as Fenris' eyes widened in surprise. "Do you think it will help Alexa for you to wallow in self-pity? I know you feel that you deserve what is happening to you each night, but that does _nothing_ to move us closer to rescuing Hawke. If you really want forgiveness for your sins, I have a far better penance."

"I'm not the least bit surprised," Merrill said, smiling at the dwarf. "You always have a plan, Varric."

"Exactly, my lady," Varric replied, his gaze never moving from Fenris. "If you can remember every detail of this ritual, then you need to share it with the rest of our companions. We need every advantage if we are to defeat the monster who has taken Alexa, and your knowledge is our greatest weapon. So, Elf, are you strong enough to face the horrors you endured and finally bring them to light? I think once you do, you will find your Fade journeys to be far less treacherous."

Fenris rose from his seat and paced the small room, wringing his hands. Eventually he turned, meeting Varric's stern gaze. "You know I am not one to open myself to others," he said, "but if this will increase our chances of rescuing Alexa even a small percentage, I will do it gladly."

"Good," Varric replied, rising from his chair and pulling Merrill from the floor. "Then we will leave you to get your beauty rest, my friend. You have a busy morning ahead of you." Turning, the duo left Fenris' stateroom, closing the door quietly behind them.

Fenris removed his clothing and climbed back into the bunk. His final thoughts as he drifted back to sleep were of the beautiful Champion he had abandoned long ago. _I will find you, Alexa,_ he swore, _and when I do, I will never let you go._

**o~~~~~~~~o**

"Good morning, Master Denarius," Lavenar said, bowing before the magister. "Is there anything special you would like for breakfast today?"

"I am fine," Denarius responded, staring at the food being prepared in the galley. "My concern is Mistress Hawke. Have you taken her breakfast to her room yet?"

A look of fear crossed the elf's features as he gazed upon his master. "No, Master Denarius, not yet," he said sheepishly. "We were waiting for news that she had awaken. We did not want to interrupt her sleep."

"Ah," the mage replied, nodding slowly. "That is good. Mistress Hawke's sleep is extremely important." As he spoke, he smiled softly. _More important than either of you will ever know_, he thought, remembering the events of the previous evening.

He had stayed with Alexa for several hours after Feynriel left her room, watching her as she slept. She was a divine creature, and he was anxious to move forward with his plans for her. The drugs he had placed in her bath salts insured he could examine her at his leisure; and he had mentally drawn the design he would use for the lyrium tattoos. He fully intended the markings to accentuate her voluptuous figure. After all, she was a woman of taste and he wanted her to be pleased with the final result.

He shook his head, clearing his mind of the lustful thoughts that were pulling his attention away from the task at hand. Glancing at the female elf, he snapped his fingers. She turned toward him quickly, her eyes downcast. "Yes, Master?" she asked, her voice shaking slightly.

"What are you making Mistress Hawke this morning?" he asked, moving toward the dining table. "I trust she will be served only the best you have to offer?"

"Of course, Master Denarius," the young woman replied, hastening toward the plates that were laid out before him. "I have prepared sugared porridge with fruit, and fresh baked bread. If you would prefer something else, I would be most pleased to change it for you."

"That should be acceptable," he said, reaching into his robe and pulling out a vial of odorless liquid. He reached forward, pouring the concoction over her porridge and mixing it in with a nearby spoon. Turning back toward the slaves, he glared ominously at them. "Take the tray to Mistress Hawke right away," he commanded. "It would be in your best interest to make sure she eats it."

Lavenar stepped forward, picking the tray up in his hands. "At once, Master," he replied, gesturing for his daughter to follow him down the hall.

As soon as they were out of earshot, Elenia moved close to her father, whispering in his ear. "Did you see what he did, father?" she asked, a look of concern on her face. "Should we really give that to Mistress Hawke? After all, we don't know what he put in it, and she has been so very kind to us."

"Hush, Elenia," Lavenar said, glaring at her. "We must follow Master Denarius' directions to the letter. You know what will happen if we displease him."

"But, Papa…" Elenia began, her voice trailing off as her father stopped, grabbing her by the arm.

"We have to be concerned with our own lives, my daughter, not Mistress Hawke's," he said angrily. "No matter what you may think of her, she is not our concern. Only the wishes of our master are to be considered." Lavenar had been in Denarius' service since before his daughter was born, and he had seen firsthand what happened to female elves who displeased the magister. Regardless of the kindnesses the Champion had shown them, he could not risk having his daughter passed among the soldiers; as was the punishment for disobedience.

The pair approached Alexa's door and the guards immediately unlocked it, allowing them entrance into her chamber. Feynriel sat at her ornate writing desk, reading through a dusty tome. He looked up and smiled as they entered the room.

"Good morning, Lavenar, Elenia," he said kindly, inclining his head respectfully toward them. "I see you have Mistress Hawke's breakfast with you. She is currently still asleep. If you would be so kind as to leave it on her dining table, I will see that she gets it as soon as she rises."

"Master Denarius wanted us to make sure that Mistress Hawke eats her porridge," the elder elf said nervously. "He is concerned that she is not getting enough nourishment."

Feynriel frowned. _Hadn't he just told them he would look after her?_ "I understand your orders, Lavenar," he said politely, "and I will make sure Master Denarius' wishes are met. Now, if you will excuse me, I do not wish to wake Mistress Hawke with too much conversation."

Not wanting to displease their master's apprentice, Lavenar bowed respectfully. He had been privy to several conversations regarding the young mage, and he knew that the boy could be quite dangerous if provoked. "Of course, Master Feynriel," he said, walking backward toward the door. "Please let us know if there is anything further you need."

"I will," he answered as the slaves knocked quietly on the door. It was opened quickly, and the elves left the room. As she exited through the door, Feynriel caught Elenia glancing fearfully at the breakfast tray. _She really is a skittish thing, isn't she?_ he thought as he shook his head, turning his attention back to his studies.

**o~~~~~~~~o**

Sebastian exited his stateroom, moving slowly but purposefully toward the galley. Sleep had been elusive throughout the night. Each time he closed his eyes, he saw Alexa's smiling face and felt her body pressed against him, her lips gently touching his. _If only I hadn't been such a coward,_ he berated himself,_ I would have been with her when the trap was sprung and she would be safe in my arms now. _Shaking his head sadly, he walked through the open door; the smell of freshly baked bread helping to rouse him from his lethargy.

"Morning, Choir-Boy!" Varric called from across the room. "You look like nug shit, if you don't mind me saying so." Sebastian flinched slightly at the nickname the dwarf had given him. His relationship with Varric was tenuous, at best. The dwarf had made no secret of his disapproval of Sebastian from the first moment they met. The prince was far too serious and righteous for the jokester's taste. Furthermore, he was sure that his romantic interest in Alexa was another point of contention with her closest ally. No one in their group was more protective of Hawke than Varric, and Sebastian was positive that the dwarf found him to be less than worthy of her affections.

Grabbing a plate of food, Sebastian approached the table, taking a seat next to Isabela. "Thank you so very much, Varric," he replied sardonically. "Sleep was hard to come by last night."

At that moment, Anders entered the galley; his face a pallid shade of green. "I hate ships," he groaned, making himself a cup of tea and sitting down next to Merrill; resting his head in his hand.

"Why, Anders, the color in your cheeks matches the gray in your robe wonderfully," Isabela remarked, laughing at the furious glare that the mage turned her way. "So, I take it that the 'Great Renegade Apostate' isn't going to be looking for a job as a sailor anytime soon?"

"No, Isabela, I won't," he spat angrily. "And if your navigating skills were a bit better, the damned ship might not lurch this much; and then I wouldn't need to…" He trailed off, his eyes opening wide as he quickly rose and fled from the room, his hand covering his mouth.

"Well," Varric said, "it appears that Anders will be unavailable for this particular discussion. I'll be sure to catch him up on everything later, when his head isn't hidden in the nearest bucket."

Nodding toward Fenris, Varric continued, "I called this meeting so that we can all get familiar with the specifics of our current task. We can't expect to fight Denarius if we don't know what his plans are. Broody, the table is yours."

Sighing heavily, Fenris looked down the table, his eyes taking on a hard edge as his gaze met Sebastian's. He would have preferred not to share such intimate details of his life with the prince; but after speaking with Varric, he knew he would do whatever was necessary to help bring Alexa back home. "I wanted to tell you how I received these markings," he began quietly, his eyes turning toward the dwarf; mostly for his own comfort. "Denarius and several of his magister companions worked for many months on a process by which they could combine lyrium with the natural fighting prowess of a warrior. I knew they were doing extensive research on something to further their own power, but that was not unusual. I never imagined, however, that I would be included in their plans."

"The group met at Denarius' castle late one night to finally complete their experiment," Fenris continued. "A lavish dinner was prepared and they celebrated late into the evening. When at last they were done, I was escorted to the basement laboratory. There I was bound to a stone altar, and a table containing various surgical instruments was pushed into the room. Denarius used a quill to draw lines on my body where he wished to insert the lyrium. Then he withdrew his dagger and began cutting…"

"Oh!" Merrill cried, covering her face with her hands. "Do we really need to hear about this?"

"The blood mage has a problem with violence?" Sebastian asked, glaring at her. "Forgive me if I find that hard to believe." Turning his attention to Fenris, he nodded. "Continue," he said quietly, ignoring the angry stare he received from Varric. The dwarf, always protective of the young elven woman, was rubbing Merrill's arm to comfort her.

Fenris drew in a deep breath and gazed at the center of the table. "Denarius carved along the intricate lines he had drawn; deep enough to leave crevices in my skin," he said, his voice missing some of its usual strength. "He used magic to paralyze me. I couldn't move, but I could feel every touch of the blade as it dug into my flesh. After what seemed like an eternity, he stopped and stood back, admiring his handiwork." At this declaration, the room fell completely silent; all eyes locked on the shaking elf.

"I know you don't want to do this," Varric said quietly, "but you need to tell us the rest. It's for Alexa."

"I know," Fenris replied, taking a sip of his hot tea. "A large bowl of glowing blue liquid had been placed on the table next to me at the start of the ritual. Using a small funnel, Denarius poured the mixture directly into the cuts in my skin. I think I remember screaming, but the pain was so all-consuming, I cannot be sure. After he poured the lyrium into an area, he would use fire to solidify it. This process continued until at last, his creation was complete."

"Maker, Fenris," Isabela said, shaking her head, "I cannot imagine how you recovered, after going through something like that."

"I didn't," he replied, "at least not for a long while. It was many weeks before I was able to move about on my own. Several months passed before I was able to fight. Denarius' companions, the ones who helped him perform the ritual, never survived to see their experiment come to fruition. Immediately following the ritual, he invited them all into his den for a celebratory drink. There was poison in the wine, of course, and none survived. Denarius, alone, lived to profit from his evil experiments. Such is the way with Tevinter magisters, it would seem."

"And now he plans to do this to Alexa!" Sebastian said, rising from the table and clenching his fists. "We cannot allow that to happen! Maker, please, not Alexa…" he whispered, turning his back to the group and approaching the window, his shoulders silently shaking.

Isabela turned to Fenris, her eyebrow raised questioningly. "I don't know much about lyrium," she began, "but I have heard that if it is mistakenly mixed into the bloodstream, it will drive the victim insane. How did they manage to pour pure lyrium into your body without destroying you?"

"I know little of magic, myself," Fenris replied quietly, "but I have always assumed it had something to do with the chanting of the mages that aided Denarius. The room filled with a blue mist; and while I felt every touch of the knife upon my skin, I never felt the lyrium at all."

"It would take immense magic to maintain such a barrier around a body," Anders said quietly, stepping carefully into the room and taking a seat near the door. "To keep the lyrium from escaping into your system. That would explain why he needed so many magisters to aid him."

"If that is the case," Varric spoke up, "why is he taking Alexa to Ferelden? I would think it would be better for him to take her to Minrathous. What can he hope to find in the Wilds?"

All attention turned to Merrill as she gasped loudly in surprise, her hand rising to her throat. She glanced at Varric, her eyes wide with fear. "Asha'bellenar…" she whispered softly. "He seeks her aid. Oh, Varric, this is worse than I imagined."

**o~~~~~~~~o**

Alexa opened her eyes, gazing around her room. "Maker, my head," she moaned, sitting up and squeezing her eyes shut to keep out the light. Her head felt as though she had spent a complete week at the Hanged Man, drinking way too much of its cheapest ale with Varric.

Varric… as soon as she thought of the dwarf, Alexa's head throbbed in even greater pain. "Ouch!" she cried, lying back on her pillow.

"Mistress Hawke? Are you alright?" a vaguely familiar voice called from the other side of the canopy drapes. Alexa rose quickly, looking around for something with which to defend herself. Ignoring the rising pain in her temples, she cautiously opened the curtains; her eyes opening wide as she recognized the figure seated at her desk.

"Feynriel?" she asked, climbing out from under the covers and stepping onto the floor. She smirked at the blush that crept up his cheeks at the sight of her gown. "What in the Maker's name are you doing here?" Before he could answer, her eyes flew open wide. "No! Don't tell me Denarius has captured you, as well! I am so sorry, Feynriel! Together, though, we may be able to get out of here." She flinched, the pain in her head returning with a vengeance.

Taking her by the arms, the young elf led her to the nearby settee, gently placing her upon it and quickly retrieving a nearby cup of tea. "Here, drink this," he said and placed the steaming mug in her hands. "It will make you feel better."

Alexa sipped the herbal liquid. Though her head still hurt, she felt far more relaxed. "I don't understand, Feynriel," she said quietly, "why would Denarius abduct you, as well?"

"He didn't abduct me, Mistress Hawke," the elf said calmly, placing a hand on her arm. "He didn't abduct you, either. Don't you remember why you are here? Master Denarius is helping you search for the man who betrayed you and killed your mother."

Alexa shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts. She suddenly felt sick to her stomach, and her headache had intensified. "No, that can't be right! I clearly remember a… message, I think it was. Something about Fenris and danger… and then, he took me… I know he took me, Feynriel! I am almost positive…"

"Mistress Hawke, please!" Feynriel said, concern evident in his eyes. "Of course you received a message about the escaped criminal. I have no doubt that you were warned about the danger he was to you." He clasped her hand when she began shaking her head at him. "It's true, Mistress Hawke, please believe me. I… wouldn't want to see you injure yourself again!"

"What?" she asked, staring intently at him. "Injure myself? What are you talking about, Feynriel?"

_Great, Feynriel,_ the elf thought to himself. _You aren't very good at this 'deception' thing, are you? Now what are you going to say?_ "It's… the reason for your headache, Mistress," he explained carefully. "You forgot why you were here yesterday, and you… tried to leap from the ship. Master Denarius caught you, but not before you hit your head."

"That doesn't make sense, Feynriel," Alexa said, suspicion clouding her eyes. "I cannot imagine that I would toss myself from the ship. Tossing Denarius? Yes, I can see that perfectly well. But myself? I don't think so. What aren't you telling me?"

"The boy is only trying to spare you the truth of it, Mistress Hawke," Denarius said as he stepped into the bedroom, the door locking behind him.

"Truth? And what would you know of truth, Denarius?" Alexa said, rising from the settee and moving away from the mage; her arms crossed over her chest.

The magister sighed softly, shaking his head at her. "I do not wish to bring you any more pain, Mistress Hawke," he began, "but I cannot allow you to continue deceiving yourself, either. Recently you have been confused as to your reasons for being here. I have tried to help you remember the specifics of the incidents in Kirkwall, but there are still times when your memories slip. Yesterday was one such time."

Alexa felt the first stirrings of doubt as she saw the look of sadness that crossed the mage's face. "You rushed from your room, certain that you were being held against your will," he explained. "Unfortunately, the first people you came across were my servants, Lavenar and his daughter, Elenia. They tried to keep you from rushing onto the deck and.. there was an incident."

Remembering the elves that had shown her such kindness, Alexa began shaking. "What happened, Denarius?" she asked, her voice quavering. "What did I do?"

"I am so sorry, Champion," the mage said, crossing the room and placing his hands on her arms. "I wasn't able to reach them in time…"

"NO!" Alexa cried, pulling away from him and turning her back so he wouldn't see her tears. "I… I couldn't have hurt them! I just couldn't!"

"Though it goes against my better judgment, I could show you the bodies," he said quietly. Alexa shook her head, unable to speak.

"You cannot blame yourself, Alexa," Denarius said, pulling her into his arms and rubbing her back gently. "The one responsible for all of this pain is the criminal who so viciously attacked you and killed your mother. He is the one who caused your memory loss, and I hold him solely to blame for the deaths of my servants. I could never blame you for that over which you had no control."

Broken sobs wracked Alexa's body and she held tightly to Denarius' robes, burying her face in his chest. "I am so sorry," she cried. "So very sorry…"

"Everything will be alright, Alexa, I promise you," Denarius said softly. "We will find him and he will pay for what has happened to us all."

Pulling back from her, he wiped the tears from her face. "I would not see you sad any longer, Alexa," he declared, smiling gently down at her. "I have to meet with the captain regarding our arrival in Denerim. I will leave Feynriel here to keep you company. Please try to eat something. I worry about your health."

Denarius walked toward the door, motioning for Feynriel to follow him. They stepped into the hall, and the expression on Denarius' face changed from compassion to anger. "You almost cost us everything today, Feynriel," he said, glaring down at his apprentice. "Had I not arrived when I did, Mistress Hawke would have discovered our plans to protect her and all would be lost!"

"I know, Master," the elf replied, his head hung low. "I am so sorry. It will not happen again."

"No, it won't," Denarius replied. "Now, get in there and make sure Mistress Hawke eats her breakfast. I have included something in the porridge to help her sleep. Once she drifts off, it will be your job to make sure she sees exactly what we wish her to see."

"Master," Feynriel said, his eyes filled with worry, "what will you do about Lavenar and Elenia?"

"Their fate is not your concern, Feynriel," the magister replied. "You concentrate on Mistress Hawke. I will make sure Lavenar and Elenia are kept from sight for the remainder of the voyage."

Bowing low, Feynriel opened the bedroom door. "As you wish, Master," he said respectfully.

Denarius strolled purposefully down the hall, stopping before a pair of guards. "Take the elven cook and his daughter to the back of the ship," he commanded. "End it quickly and see that their bodies are dumped over the side. And bring up replacements from below for my galley!" The soldiers bowed and hurried down the hall.

Denarius entered his suite, smiling as he removed his robe and climbed into bed. Though his apprentice had made a potentially fatal error, he had recovered quite well. The Champion was a passionate woman, who wore her emotions for all to see. Guilt would work wonders toward bringing her closer to him. Now that he had Alexa's heart in his hands, he had no intention of ever releasing it.


	4. Illusion of Freedom

_**Sorry about the horrible delay - Real Life has been terribly busy, but I am thrilled to be back to writing this story!**_

_**The most heartfelt thanks to voltagelisa - There's just no way to say - in Cree, French or English - how much your friendship means! Thank you!**_

**Thanks to everyone who has read and favorited this story! Your response was AMAZING and I am so glad you were pleased!**

**A huge welcome to my new reviewers: 007Diana and Alaskantiger - I am thrilled that you enjoy the story! **

**A very special thanks to my reviewers: voltagelisa, zevgirl, FalynnAngel, AdalaeAmell, Kimber75, gamerchic, dragonlover131313, fifespice, sandradee27, Elriendel, tehPrincess, MrsSparrowDarcy, Illusionary Ennui, and RewindedMiracle - I hope I continue to entertain**

_Alexa crept along the darkened corridors of the warehouse, Aveline and Dane following close behind her. Despite her desperate need to locate her missing mother, the Champion knew she needed to be cautious. She would be no help to her mother if she got herself killed in a well-hidden trap._

_Leandra was supposed to meet Alexa's uncle, Gamlen, for lunch and he had arrived at the Hightown mansion in a panic when she failed to turn up by late afternoon. Aveline and Alexa had been together when he came looking for her and the Guard Captain had insisted that they begin a full search of Lowtown for the missing noblewoman._

_After bribing a local urchin for information regarding her whereabouts, the women followed a blood trail to the nearby Dark Foundry, where Alexa had found the remains of some other missing women several years prior. In the back, previously unseen by the Champion or her companions, was a trap door leading into the caverns below the building. Now, as they moved cautiously through the darkened interior, Alexa prayed they would arrive in time to save her mother from the monster that was preying on the women of Kirkwall…_

"_Do you hear that?" Aveline said as they inched toward a narrow stairwell. "I can hear movement below us."_

_Alexa's heart raced as she disabled the firetrap at the top of the stairs, once again praising Varric for teaching her that necessary skill. She heard the muffled sounds of movement, as well. Using every ounce of control she had left to keep from rushing forward, Alexa motioned for Dane to remain at her side as she rose above the bannister, gazing down into the darkened room below. _

_Her hand flew to her mouth as she witnessed the horror taking place in the bowels of the foundry. A long, stone table had been placed in the middle of the room, covered in a stained white cloth. Candles glowed all around, their flickering light bathing the makeshift altar in hues of red and orange. Leandra Hawke lay frozen on the hard surface, her arms and legs bound to each corner. Her makeshift gown was tattered and covered in blood. Her eyes were wide open, staring blankly at the ceiling far above her._

_Aveline grabbed Alexa as she dove for the stairs, pulling her tight against her chest. "Careful, my friend," she whispered into the mortified young woman's ear. "Leandra may only be in shock and injured. We need to know more about our enemy before we go charging into battle. I know this will be difficult for you, but you need to stay here and watch; at least until we know how many opponents we are facing."_

_Alexa knew the Captain was correct. With only the three of them in the rescue party, they had to be cautious and plan their attack. Grudgingly she moved once more to the bannister, gazing at the prone woman below. _

"_I believe the time has come for me to move on, Mistress Hawke," a cloaked figure stated as he approached the stone table, chuckling darkly. Though she heard his words, his voice was muffled somewhat by the cowl on his robe. "You will be the last visitor to my home, I am afraid. Not that I haven't had a wonderful time here in Kirkwall. Your beautiful daughter, more than any other, has given me memories that will last a lifetime."_

"_You?" Aveline asked, gazing questioningly at Hawke. "You know this man?"_

_Alexa shrugged, shaking her head slowly. "I don't know," she replied. "I can't really hear the voice well enough to know if I recognize it. We need to get closer."_

"_Not yet!" Aveline said, holding onto her arm. "Let's see if anyone joins him first." Against her better judgment, Alexa agreed; her attention once more focusing on the unknown assailant._

"_As much as I long to remain here in Kirkwall," he continued, running a finger over Leandra's cheek, "enjoying the many 'splendors' it has to offer, I know that my identity will be discovered if I stay much longer. After all, how long can I hope to remain concealed from the authorities who hunt me if I am seen in the presence of the great 'Champion of Kirkwall' on a daily basis?"_

_Slowly he drew back the hood of his cloak, his white hair falling around his face in soft waves; the glowing blue lines now visible on the back of his neck…._

_His gaze shot to her own as she gasped aloud, her eyes instantly filling with tears. His expression was one of pure malice; the normally handsome elven features twisted in anger._

"_Alexa, welcome," Fenris said as he stepped closer to her mother's body; a bloody dagger appearing in his right hand. "I didn't wish for you to be witness to this. I was so looking forward to 'consoling' you following your mother's untimely demise."_

"_Get away from my mother, you monster," Alexa said through clenched teeth. She raised her hands, the bright glow of her fire magic beginning to swirl around her fingers._

"_I wouldn't do that if I were you," he said, sliding the flat surface of the dagger along Leandra's left breast. She could see the lustful gleam in his eyes as he admired his handiwork and she had to hold tight to the bannister to keep from vomiting. "What if you were to miss me and hit poor Leandra?"_

"_How could you do this?" Alexa cried, staring down at the man to whom she had given her heart. "This can't be who you really are."_

"_Oh, but it is, my dearest Alexa," he replied as he slowly turned the knife so that the sharp edge pressed against the skin; dimpling it without breaking through. She watched for the slightest sign on life from her mother, but her body remained completely motionless. "It is who I have always been. The Tevinter Magisters knew this, and that is why they tried to lock me away. Fools! They couldn't control my power, and neither will you."_

_Fenris sighed deeply, shaking his head sadly at Alexa. "My beautiful Champion, though I have quite enjoyed this little conversation, I think it is time for me to leave," he declared. "I am sorry I will be unable to attend your mother's funeral, as I am sure it will be quite beautiful." Never taking his eyes from hers, Fenris drove the knife into Leandra's chest. Alexa's scream echoed off the walls of the abandoned facility. For a moment she imagined that she would see blood spray over the white altar cloth, but that wasn't to be. Her mother was already dead, just as she had feared. Now all that was left was to avenge her murder. She and Aveline rushed toward the stairwell, nearly colliding with the villainous elf. _

_Alexa dove at Fenris, preparing to burn out his eyes with her hands. In defense, he grabbed her forearms and pushed with all his might. The Champion heard Aveline's anguished cry as she crashed through the wooden bannister; her arms flailing as she neared the concrete floor below…_

**o~~~~~~~~o**

"NO!" Alexa screamed, bolting upright in the spacious bed. Tears streamed down her cheeks as the memory of her mother's death played again and again in her mind. The curtain was instantly pulled aside and Feynriel climbed onto the bed, pulling her into his arms and rocking her gently as she cried.

"He was r-right, Feynriel," she whimpered, clutching onto his shirt. "Denarius was right. F-Fenris was the one who killed my m-mother. Oh, Maker, how could I have been such a fool?"

"You could never be a fool, Mistress Hawke," the half-elf replied, rubbing his hand over her back. "Many people were taken in by the elven criminal. Master Denarius told me that he has a talent for convincing others to believe his lies. Please do not cry anymore. I hate to see you this way."

Feynriel had been drawn to Alexa from the moment they first met; after all, she was a beautiful woman and had saved his life on more than one occasion. Over the past few years, however, he had matured and his youthful infatuation had begun to blossom into something more. Now he was in her bed, holding her in his arms and providing her with the emotional support that she so desperately needed. Though he fought against it, the young mage couldn't help but notice the soft curves of the Champion's body as she pressed tightly against him. Nor could he ignore the fragrance of jasmine in her hair…

"Feynriel, what has happened?" Denarius said as he entered the stateroom, moving quickly to the side of the bed. For the briefest of moments, the apprentice felt a jolt of anger at his master's interference. Then, quickly remembering his position, he turned them both toward the Magister, a look of embarrassment on his face.

"It was a nightmare, Master," he replied, gazing pointedly at Denarius over the top of Alexa's head. "I am afraid that Mistress Hawke has begun to remember the events in Kirkwall."

Alexa murmured something into his chest and he leaned down, unsure of her words. "I am sorry, Mistress Hawke, what did you say?" he asked gently.

Pulling back from the elven mage, she smiled wanly at him; the tears still flowing from her eyes. "I said Alexa," she repeated, her cheeks reddening as she gazed down at the wet patches on his shirt. "I want you to call me Alexa, Feynriel. After all, you have been with me for more than one complete breakdown at this point. I think that more than qualifies you to use my first name, don't you?"

Denarius clenched his fists, suddenly filled with an unprecedented rage. The idea that Feynriel would be so familiar with _his_ Alexa was nearly more than he could stand. However, if it aided his cause, he would allow it – _for now_. Breathing deeply, he regained his composure and leaned forward, placing a hand on his pupil's shoulder.

"I think it may be best if I spoke to Alexa alone for a while, Feynriel," Denarius said, forcing his lips into a warm smile. "You have been very diligent in watching over her and I am sure you could use some rest."

"Of course, Master," Feynriel said, rising from the bed. Before walking away, he turned once more toward the Champion. "I am sorry for what you are enduring, Mistr… Alexa," he said, blushing as he spoke her name. "I promise you that I will do whatever is necessary to make sure the criminal is found and made to pay for the pain he has caused you."

"Thank you, Feynriel," Alexa replied, wiping the remaining tears from her eyes. "You have been positively wonderful." The elf's cheeks flushed once again and he bowed respectfully before heading toward the door. He turned back one last time as his master called to him.

"Can you please have some tea brought in for Mistress Hawke and myself?" Denarius asked. "And some food, as well. I think it would be good for Alexa to have a decent meal." Nodding silently, Feynriel left the room, the door swinging closed behind him.

Denarius slid onto the bed, taking Alexa's hands into his own. "I know this won't be easy for you, my dear," he said softly, "but I need you to tell me about the nightmare that caused you such agony. If I am to help you regain your memories, I need to know what you are seeing so that I can make sure it is accurate with the facts as I know them to be."

A few stray tears slipped from Alex's eyes as she prepared to relive the horrific Fade experience. Denarius reached forward, gently brushing them away. Taking a deep breath, she slowly recounted the dream, her voice breaking as the memory of it became too much to bear.

Denarius listened intently, his eyes widening as she spoke of the horrible things that Fenris had said to her. His reaction wasn't one of shock, as the physical reaction may have led her to believe; but rather pride in the fact that his pupil had done such an amazing job at creating a true nightmare. Feynriel was indeed a prize. Denarius had to hide a smile as he thought of his return to Minrathous. With Alexa as his willing partner and lover, and Feynriel to deal with those who would oppose him, there wasn't anything that would keep him from ruling over the other Magisters. All that he ever wanted would be his.

His face showing the deep concern that he wished her to see, the Magister listened to the last of her tale before nodding solemnly. "As loathe as I am to agree with you, your vision was correct," he explained. "Obviously your mind is beginning to heal from the terrible fall in the dungeon, and your memories are returning." Squeezing her hands gently, he looked deep into her eyes. "Though I cannot even begin to imagine the pain these recollections bring to you, I promise you this. You will not face these horrors alone. I will be beside you for each step of this journey; and when we at last meet the monster who tore your life apart, we will bring him to justice together."

Alexa shivered at the passion with which Denarius declared his intent to remain at her side. She couldn't recall anyone ever being so vehement about aiding her; though, truth be told, she couldn't recall much of _anything_ for certain prior to this journey. Her cheeks flushed as she remembered the cold manner in which she had treated the Magister to this point. If he was indeed all that he claimed to be, she owed him the greatest of apologies.

That was the question, though, wasn't it? Was Denarius the devoted, compassionate individual she saw before her? Danger signals still rang in the back of her mind as she looked upon him. Though it would be far easier to believe the Magister's every word and give herself over to his control, Alexa was no fool. She vowed in that moment to remain at a distance from the mage until she was truly sure of his sincerity.

Denarius inwardly groaned as he recognized the doubt in Alexa's eyes. He knew he shouldn't be surprised at her reluctance to trust him. After all, she was an extremely intelligent woman – that was one of the many reasons that he wanted her so badly. If he hoped to gain her trust, he knew he had to move their relationship to the next level.

"I think it is time you left this stateroom," he said, caressing her hands one final time before rising from the bed and moving to the nearby settee. "We kept you here for your own safety, as well as the safety of the crew," he explained. "Now that your memories are returning, I see no reason for you to remain locked away here. You need fresh air and sunshine, and I intend to see that you get it."

Alexa shuddered involuntarily as she remembered hearing about her behavior toward Lavenar and Elenia. No matter how tempting freedom may be, she could not risk harming more innocent lives. "Are you certain that is a good idea, Denarius?" she asked, stepping from the bed. "I wouldn't want to cause further problems…."

"Nonsense!" he declared. "You are no prisoner of mine! I understand your caution, given the unfortunate demise of my servants, but that is behind us now. And, if you recall correctly, I told you that you are in no way to blame for their deaths. Fenris is responsible, and he will be the one to pay for all that has happened."

He paused as the door to the room opened and a frail looking female elf entered the room; carrying a tray laden with food and drink. She placed it on the nearby table and bowed quickly, never looking up as she rushed from the room. Alexa's heart ached at the fear she felt radiating from the young woman. She knew it was due to her horrific actions and she prayed she would be able to make up for her mistakes.

"Now, my dear," Denarius said, taking her arm and leading her toward the table, "let's enjoy this wonderful lunch and then I arrange for a bath and some clean clothes to be brought to you. I am most anxious to see you in the bright sunlight."

**o~~~~~~~~o**

"Asha'bellenar?" Varric asked, his eyes widening as he gazed at Merrill. "You mean that witch that came out of the locket when we met you? What does she have to do with any of this?"

"She lives in the Wilds, Varric," Merrill explained, her voice shaking slightly. "One of her many identities is as the Witch of the Wilds."

"Witch of the… WHAT?" Anders asked, ignoring his nausea as he headed into the room. "It can't be! King Alistair and Aedan Cousland killed her during the Blight. Whoever you met, it wasn't Flemeth."

"Actually, it was, Anders," Merrill replied, gazing sheepishly at him. "According to all that I know, she was the one who rescued Alexa and her family when they were fleeing Lothering. In return, Alexa agreed to carry a locket into Kirkwall, delivering it to my clan. Asha'bellenar had encased part of her essence in the locket; and when it was opened, she appeared and thanked Alexa for saving her life. Your king may have imagined that he destroyed her in the Wilds, but I can assure you that he is wrong."

"So, you are saying that this witch has enough power to aid Denarius in his plans for Alexa?" Fenris asked, doubt evident on his face. "It took nearly a dozen Magisters to complete the ritual that transformed me. I cannot imagine that one mage, no matter how powerful, can have abilities equal to that."

"Her abilities aren't equal, Fenris," the blood mage stated bluntly. "They far surpass those of your Tevinter Magisters, even when they are combined together. Have your Magisters lived for many lifetimes each? She has. Asha'bellenar was able to take a small part of her own spirit and resurrect herself from it. Do you really think she will be unable to aid your former master in a ritual like the one you described?"

"None of this is getting us any closer to rescuing Alexa!" Sebastian cried, returning once more to the table. "We need a _plan_, not useless speculation! Whether this Flemeth is involved or not, we _know_ what Denarius has planned for Alexa. We need to decide how we can stop it before he succeeds!"

"What we _need_," Anders said, attempting to keep the conversation civil, "is help. We are entering Ferelden, a country unknown to most of you. If what you say is true, and Flemeth is involved, our plans will have to include her. Therefore, I think our first step should be to meet with King Alistair. He fought her before, and won. I think he is our best hope to defeat her once again."

Varric laughed, taking a swig of his ale. "Leave it to the Blondie to come up with a reasonable plan!" he said jovially. "I say we meet with this king and learn all he knows about the witch before we fly blindly into the Wilds. That leaves us with a new problem. How are _WE_ ever going to get an audience with the king?"

"He was a Grey Warden, you know," Anders replied. "I may no longer be with the Order, but I think he will agree to see me; especially if we tell him our reason for arriving in Ferelden."

"I may also be of aid in getting in to see him," Sebastian said, his voice returning to normal. "As the Prince of Starkhaven, I can easily request a meeting with the monarch."

"The _exiled_ Prince, you mean," Fenris spat angrily. "I am sure he will be thrilled to meet with a ruler who doesn't even have a country to lead."

"I believe I stand a much greater chance than _you_ – a runaway slave," Sebastian retorted, glaring murderously at Fenris.

Isabela slammed her fist on the table, drawing the attention of everyone in attendance. "And, once again, the two of you insist on putting your petty jealousies before the true issue at hand!" she declared; her furious gaze travelling between the two opponents. "I swear I should have left you _BOTH_ back in Kirkwall! Now, if you are finished belittling each other, I suggest we allow Anders to try to reach the king first. I have heard he is still quite involved with the Grey Wardens, and I believe that is our best chance of gaining an audience."

"No arguing with the Captain, boys," Varric announced, rising from the table and winking at the pirate. "You may find yourselves swimming back home. We have a long journey ahead of us, and I suggest we get to work preparing for our arrival in Denerim. Isabela, could you please put the romantic rivals to work; preferably far away from each other? I think it would do them good to work out some of this aggression they seem to be feeling."

"Brilliant, as always," the Rivaini replied, slapping Varric on the shoulder. "Come, gentlemen. I do believe there are several rooms that need to be repaired after the storm last night." Fenris and Sebastian exited the room behind her; staying as far from each other as the cramped space would allow. When they were gone, Varric turned back to Merrill. She was still seated at the table, shaking her head sadly.

"You know, Varric," she said quietly, glancing up at him. "If those two behave that way when we reach Alexa, she may not want to come home."

"No need to worry about that," the dwarf replied, placing his hand on her shoulder and squeezing gently. "Hawke may scream in frustration at the two of them, but you and I? She could never stay away from us for long. You make her smile more than anyone else I know, and her heart would simply break if she ever had to part from her handsome dwarven companion."

Merrill rose from the table and hugged Varric tightly, giggling into his ear. "I do love you, you know," she said happily as she pulled away. "Whenever I am down, you find a way to raise my spirits."

"Just one of the many services I offer, Daisy," he replied, leading her onto the deck to watch the waves roll by.

**o~~~~~~~~o**

"What do you mean, the Champion is _gone_?" Seneschal Bran cried, pacing Aveline's office furiously. The Guard Captain had been avoiding this particular conversation for several days, unwilling to answer the plethora of questions she knew would come her way when Bran finally cornered her. Unfortunately, he had arrived in her office before she was able to head out for her morning guard post inspection. Now, she had nowhere to run, and the Seneschal didn't appear to be in a mood to postpone his interrogation.

"How many ways is there to interpret the word 'gone', Seneschal?" Aveline asked, running her hands over her weary face. A good night's sleep had been virtually nonexistent in her house since the abduction. She and Donnic spent most of their nights prowling the seedier areas of Kirkwall; keeping their eyes and ears open for any hints of impropriety among either the Templars or the Circle mages. When Hawke was finally found and rescued, Aveline wanted her to have a home to return to.

"Your sarcasm does you no credit, Guard Captain," Bran replied, the strain of recent days showing on his face, as well. Tensions were running high in the city; and now that the Viscount was gone, the bulk of the complaints were sent directly to the Seneschal's office. Knight Commander Meredith had proclaimed herself to be the 'temporary' authority in Kirkwall, but she rarely made an appearance in Hightown. Instead she spent her time hunting down the blood mages that Bran was now certain never existed in the first place.

Aveline sighed, motioning for the exhausted Seneschal to take a seat in the chair opposite hers at her desk. Smiling wanly, he accepted her offer; running his fingers through his unusually mussed hair. "Sorry if I was short," Aveline said, nearly choking on the apology. It wasn't in her nature to explain herself to anyone except her husband, and that she only did on rare occasions. However, she knew she might eventually need Bran's help, and it never hurt to have a useful ally nearby. The Seneschal was nothing if not politically ingenious, and that talent could make the difference to this battle in the end.

"What I am about to tell you cannot leave this office," she began. "There are those who would use this information as an excuse to make both of our jobs even harder." Over the next hour, she explained to Bran all about the kidnapping; leaving out the female elven body she and Donnic had discovered and disposed of in Lowtown. The dead girl perfectly matched the description she had been given of Fenris' sister, and Aveline was fairly certain that she was the 'witness' her companions had spoken of when they told her of Hawke's kidnapping.

The duo set in silence for several minutes once Aveline finished her narrative. Finally, Bran shook his head, rising from the chair and resuming his walk around her office. "So the Champion is in Ferelden, having been kidnapped by a psychotic Tevinter mage," he said, sighing heavily as he stopped to look at Aveline. At her slight nod of agreement, he continued. "I can certainly see why you would wish to keep this information quiet. Should Meredith discover the details of Hawke's abduction, it would greatly fuel her crusade against all things magical."

"Aveline, we have received a message from Var…" Donnic said, opening the office door and stepping inside; his voice trailing off as he saw that his wife was not alone. He quickly stood at attention, nodding respectfully toward the Seneschal.

"It's alright, Donnic," Aveline said, motioning for him to close the door behind him. "I have explained our current predicament to Seneschal Bran and he agrees with our desire to keep Hawke's voyage away from those who would use it for their own ends. Were you saying that Varric sent us a message?"

"Yes," the Guardsman said, pulling a small piece of parchment from the pouch on his armor and handing it to her. Aveline quickly scanned the short missive and then looked up at Bran.

"It appears that the Eternal Majesty will be arriving in Denerim within the next two days, weather permitting," Aveline said. "They were delayed by several days as they were blown far off course by a rather unexpected and violent storm. Would any of us be surprised to learn that Denarius had something to do with that?"

Bran nodded, crossing his arms over his chest. "The Magister would be a fool to think that he wouldn't be followed," he surmised. "Therefore, I am sure he would do whatever was necessary to insure that his pursuers remained far behind him. Though I hate to believe that his powers are that substantial, we cannot ignore the possibility. It sounds as though your friends have quite the fight ahead when they finally catch up to this Denarius."

"True," Aveline said, gazing worriedly at her husband. "However, they appear to have a solid plan for dealing with him. According to Varric, they will attempt to meet with King Alistair, to get any aid he may be able to provide them in their rescue mission."

"That is actually a very good idea," Bran stated. "King Alistair met briefly with the Champion during his visit to Kirkwall, and I was led to believe that he was quite impressed with her. He even went so far as to suggest that she would make a fine Viscountess. I have no doubt that he will give them whatever aid he can. From a political perspective, this could also make for a fine beginning to a new treaty between the two countries." Bran couldn't help but smile at the irritated expression on Aveline's face. "Someone in Kirkwall must think of the future," he said calmly, walking toward the office door.

Grasping the handle, he turned back to Aveline. "Please keep me updated as to your companions' progress," he said. "I will make sure no one questions the Champion's absence."

"Thank you, Seneschal," Aveline said, genuinely smiling at the politician for the first time since she had met him so many years ago.

**o~~~~~~~~o**

"Denerim is actually a beautiful city," Alexa said, glancing around at the busy marketplace. "When I lived in Lothering, we often heard tales about the filthy, corrupted streets of the capital city, and I never had a desire to visit here. It appears that those stories may have been wrong."

Denarius gazed down at his companion, and was surprised to find that her wonder was contagious. The last several days onboard the ship had been nothing like he ever imagined it could be. After the dream of Fenris' betrayal, Alexa had begun moving about the vessel freely; though Denarius' personal guards were never far away. She was told they were there for her protection, and she seemed to accept that explanation. However, Denarius was fairly certain that she thought they were following her to keep her from injuring any more of his servants. It worked perfectly for him, as the added guilt made her more receptive to his advances of friendship, and allowed him to keep her magical restraints in place without having to explain their necessity.

His plan was working perfectly, except for one small problem. The more time he spent with the beautiful Champion, they more he began to enjoy her company. Though he always intended for her to be his lover, he imagined that he would maintain the upper hand in their relationship. Now he was concerned that should he continue on his current course, she may eventually become his master, and not the other way around.

The party turned down a deserted street; heading toward The Lion's Claw, the inn they had procured for the night. Alexa felt a shiver of unease as she glanced at the darkened houses on each side of them. She moved closer to Denarius, her voice low as she spoke. "Something about this doesn't seem right," she said. "Should any street in a bustling city be this empty?"

No sooner had she spoken than a large party of raggedly dressed men stepped into the road before them. The obvious leader of the menagerie moved forward, addressing the group; his malicious glare making Alexa's skin crawl.

"And what have we here, boys?" he called out, a cruel smile forming on his lips. "More visitors to our fine city? I suppose it would only be right if we tell them about the local Visitor Tax; after all, we wouldn't want them to get in trouble for failure to pay, now would we?"

The guards on either side of Denarius drew their weapons, moving closer to their master in an attempt to keep him protected. Waving them off, the mage stepped forward, addressing the stranger in his usual arrogant tone. "I am quite sure I would have been informed of such a tax," he replied, his hands glowing slightly in his anger. "Now, I would suggest you return to whatever hole you crawled out of, before I am forced to do something that you will regret."

"A mage, eh?" the bandit said, the smile never leaving his face. "Well, what do you know? I happen to have those, as well." To prove his point, he nodded his head and a bright light flashed from behind Denarius' party. Alexa spun in the direction of the magic, too late to prevent the attack. A shockwave struck the men around her, knocking the guards off their feet. Only she and Denarius remained standing, protected by the magical barrier he had erected around them. Raising her hands to retaliate, Alexa swore loudly as she remembered the golden bracelets on her wrists.

"Denarius," she cried as the bandits drew their weapons and began to move slowly but deliberately forward, "you have to release these bindings! I can't help you if you don't!"

His eyes flew open wide as he glanced over at her. "Maker, Alexa, I didn't even remember you were still wearing them!" he replied, regret evident in his eyes. Reaching toward her, the barrier still holding firm around them, he touched the bands; catching them as they fell from her wrists.

Alexa gasped in delight as the powerful elemental magic flowed through her once again. She hadn't realized how lost she had been without it. Instantly she turned toward Denarius, raising her hands in his direction; bright orange flame dancing around her fingers. The Magister couldn't hide his concern as his eyes met hers. Releasing her magic had been an enormous risk on his part. If she turned on him now…..

"Down!" Alexa cried, a huge ball of fire forming between her hands. Denarius dove out of her way, awed by the raw power she possessed. With practiced ease, she threw the fire toward the bandits, smiling in delight as they were engulfed in the heat. The men at the front of the pack were instantly incinerated, while those in the back screamed in terror, flailing their arms in a vain attempt to staunch the conflagration that slowly consumed them.

Recovering quickly, Denarius turned his attention to the three mages at the far end of the street. He recited a quick spell, smiling cruelly as the bandits screamed and began turning their attacks on one another. It didn't take long for them to destroy each other, and the street was peaceful once again.

"Impressive," Alexa said, breaking the stillness of the night. "You will have to teach me that particular spell." Denarius turned to see the Champion kneeling on the ground, running her glowing hands over each of his men; healing their wounds. She truly was an amazing woman! One moment she was a master of death, and the next she was an angel of mercy. He had never desired her as strongly as he did in that moment; having witnessed just a fraction of the power he knew she held at her command.

"That is a mere taste of all that I have to offer you," Denarius replied, trying without success to keep the lust from his voice. Alexa looked up from her ministrations, a pink hue to her pronounced cheek bones.

Their private moment ended as Ser Willem Agies, the Captain of Denarius' personal guards, began rising from the ground, moaning softly. Denarius moved to his side, pulling him to his feet. "Are you quite alright, Agies?" he asked, feigning deep concern.

"Y-yes, I think so, Master Denarius," the soldier replied, glancing quickly at his fellow soldiers; all of whom were finally stirring. "I cannot apologize enough for our incompetence with regards to your protection. My shame is all the greater for the fact that _you_ had to rescue _us_."

"Actually, it was Lady Alexa who did the rescuing, Agies," Denarius replied. "I merely aided her in this matter."

His eyes widening, Agies approached Alexa, taking her hand in his and placing a quick kiss on her knuckles. "Thank you, Milady, for your timely actions," he said, smiling warmly at her. "My men and I will do all we can to help you in your search."

"You are welcome, Captain," Alexa replied, removing her hand from his grasp. "Now, I suggest we leave this area as soon as possible, as more of these bandits may arrive at any time."

"Wise as well as beautiful," Denarius murmured, bringing a slight blush to Alexa's cheeks once more. "To the inn, Agies! I think we could all use the rest."

**o~~~~~~~~o**

"Come in," Denarius called, looking up from the ancient tome in his lap. The group had reached The Lion's Claw with no further interruptions; and the Magister was now relaxing before dinner, having first escorted Alexa to her suite. The door to his room opened and Captain Agies entered the room, bowing respectfully to his master.

"You sent for me, Master Denarius?" Agies asked, standing at attention inside the door.

"Yes, Agies," Denarius replied. "I wanted to speak to you in private regarding the attack this evening."

"Of course, Master," the captain replied quickly.

Rising from his seat, Denarius moved to a nearby desk, pouring himself a glass of Antivan brandy. "I know I have told you how important it is that Lady Alexa becomes a willing part of my circle, have I not?" he asked, gazing at the soldier.

"Of course, Ser," Agies replied. "You made that quite clear from the beginning of our trip."

"Well, this attack provided Lady Alexa with an opportunity to prove her newfound trust in us," he replied, taking a sip of the warm liquor. "And the plan went perfectly, if I do say so, myself. You and your men should be pleased with your performances. I assume the local coterie has been paid for the loss of their members?"

"Yes, Ser," Agies answered, smiling broadly; thrilled that he and his soldiers had pleased the Magister. "I was told to relay their appreciation for your generous contribution to their organization. Should you need any further assistance, they will be happy to provide it."

"Excellent, Captain," Denarius stated. "I think we may have at least one more mission they can undertake on our behalf. After all, we need to make sure Fenris and his companions are kept well behind us as we begin our journey into the Wilds."

The captain nodded curtly. "Of course, Master Denarius," he began. "I will contact them immediately and begin the necessary preparations. This will not delay our departure from Denerim. Allow me to say how relieved I am that there will no more attacks on your person. The first priority of myself and my men is always your safety."

Denarius nodded thoughtfully, raising his goblet toward the captain. "If all goes according to plan, Agies, that priority will soon change to include your new Mistress, Lady Alexa Hawke," he said, a sly smile curving the corners of his mouth.


	5. Invasion at the Most Personal Level

_**WARNING: This chapter contains some disturbing scenes**_

_**This chapter was a hard one, and I have several people I need to thank for their aid and inspiration!**_

_**naomis8329 challenged me with the Fade trip and opened my eyes to an entirely new story arc! I am forever in your debt! You are the greatest! :-)**_

_**Thank you, oh great Jerry, for your fabulous help with my ritual scene! It really meant sooo much to me! :-)**_

_**And last, but NEVER least, Derek - you all have him to thank for how twisted Denarius became in this chapter - he inspired me to be as nasty as possible! The goddess thanks you! :-)**_

_**The most heartfelt thanks to voltagelisa - How you ever manage to put up with my moping and whining I will never know! Love you soooo much! :-)**_

**Thanks to everyone who has read and favorited this story! Your response was AMAZING and I am so glad you were pleased!**

**A huge welcome to my new reviewers: Xaiael and naomis8329 - Thank you so much for joining me on this journey!**

**A very special thanks to my reviewers: voltagelisa, zevgirl, FalynnAngel, AdalaeAmell, Kimber75, gamerchic, dragonlover131313, fifespice, sandradee27, Elriendel, tehPrincess, MrsSparrowDarcy, Illusionary Ennui, RewindedMiracle, 007Diana and Alaskantiger - I hope I continue to entertain!**

Varric hadn't been in bed for long when he heard a light knocking on his bedroom door. He knew who it was immediately; only one person on this ship was that gentle when asking for permission to enter his stateroom.

"Come in, Daisy," he said, sitting up in the bed and tucking his covers around his waist. The door slowly opened and Merrill entered, a guilty look on her face.

The dwarf smiled as his elven companion moved to a nearby couch and sat down. "What have you done now?" he asked jovially. "You look as though you stole Anders' chamber pot from his room. A move I wouldn't suggest, by the way, as he is still losing every bite of food he takes in."

Merrill smiled softly, though she still stared at her hands. "Varric," she began quietly, "I have been thinking about something I might be able to do for Alexa, but I need you to keep it between us for the time being."

He sat straighter, her admission piquing his curiosity. "You know I would never reveal your secrets, Daisy," he replied quietly. "Though I can't imagine why you wouldn't want to share an idea that would aid Hawke with the rest of our party."

"Well," she began, rising from the chair and pacing the floor of his room nervously, "I think you should hear the plan and then you can decide for yourself."

"Alright," Varric replied, his internal warning bells beginning to chime.

"You see," Merrill explained as she examine the contents of a nearby bookcase, "it is possible for a mage to enter the Fade and travel into another's dreams. You should remember this from the situation we had with Feynriel in the Alienage. I think, under the right circumstances, I can do the same."

"This is wonderful!" Varric said, jumping from his bed and grabbing a nearby pair of breeches. "This could be just what we need. Now we can contact Hawke and make sure she is alright. You are brilliant, Daisy!" His broad smile diminished as he saw the look of fear on Merrill's face.

"Okay," he continued, sighing heavily as he sat back down on the bed, "what's the bad news?"

Merrill shrugged, chewing gently on her bottom lip. "A ritual would need to be performed to enable me to enter the Fade after Hawke," she explained, "and it will require me to use blood magic."

"Ahh," Varric replied, nodding slowly. "And this is why you don't want anyone else to know. Most of our group won't be pleased to know that you are performing blood magic, even if it is to help Hawke."

"So, what do you suggest I do, Varric?" she asked quietly. "I know this will work, and I think we need to get in touch with Alexa, no matter the method used."

Varric leaned back in his bed, contemplating their situation. After a few minutes, he rose and approached Merrill, taking her hands in his. "I say we follow your heart, Daisy," he said, smiling warmly at her. "If you think this is best, then I am with you all the way. You go and get prepared for your ritual, and I will get Isabela. She won't mind that you are using blood magic, and you should have at least two of us with you, in case something goes wrong." He didn't need to clarify what he meant by his final statement. Merrill understood and agreed.

"Thank you for believing in me, Varric," she said, hugging him tightly before turning and rushing from the room.

"This is gonna come back to bite me in the ass," Varric mumbled aloud. "I just know it."

**o~~~~~~~~o**

Alexa sat in her room, staring out the window into the darkness of the deserted street. She was due to meet Denarius for dinner, but she wasn't sure that she had the strength to do it.

Though she exhibited no signs of duress in front of Denarius and his men, the fight in the alley greatly disquieted her. The instant the restraints were removed from her wrists, she'd felt an overwhelming desire to hurl the fireball in her hands directly at the Magister's head. Why, if he was trying to aid her in capturing the murderer of her mother, would every instinct in her body demand that she attack him?

There were two possibilities to explain the urge, and each was terrifying in its own way. The first was that her initial feelings about Denarius were true, and he was a monster who tortured and enslaved the man Alexa knew she had loved. Still, she couldn't imagine how that could possibly be the case. Only an insane man would remove the only thing keeping his enemy from decimating him. If Denarius were indeed lying to her, he would never have given her free reign over her powers. Besides, her memories regarding her mother's death were crystal clear – _weren't they?_

Such doubts brought her thoughts back to Fenris. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't entirely believe that the man she had fallen in love with would kill her mother. Fenris was so caring and tender with her; even after they had gone their separate ways following their night together. Though the proof was all around her, even in her own mind, she still held a glimmer of hope that it was all some terrible mistake.

The second possibility was far more terrifying to Alexa than the first. If Denarius was her enemy, she would simply kill him and return to those who loved her in Kirkwall. But what if he was telling her the truth? If he was indeed the paragon of virtue that he claimed to be, what kind of monster had she become that she would wish to hurt him?

Denarius had explained to Alexa the injuries she'd sustained in her fall during the attempt to rescue her mother. According to the details he had received from Aveline when they brought her to him, she had landed on the hard floor; her head striking the edge of the altar that held her mother's body. Denarius said she had sustained quite a bit of damage to the back of her skull, and it took several hours to stabilize her condition. Alexa knew enough of the healing arts to recognize the truth in his assessment.

As such, it was possible that her recent acts of violence were tied to the fall. It was a documented fact that head injuries could lead to severe personality changes. She had seen the proof for herself when she was helping tend to those injured in the battle with the qunari. Many of the templars exhibited erratic behavior; often attacking their caregivers for no known reason. If such was the case with her own fall, it might be best if the bracelets were once again affixed to her wrists; at least until she had been judged safe once more. She didn't think she could stand it if she lost control and harmed any more innocents as she had Lavenar and Elenia.

The moment she thought of once again chaining her powers, Alexa's whole body began to shake uncontrollably and her breathing turned to desperate gasps. _What in the Maker's name is wrong with me?_ she thought as she clutched the arms of her chair. For the next several minutes she sat, trying to regain control of her emotions.

Alexa had amazing instincts when it came to sensing danger, and that ability had saved her party on more than one occasion. That internal warning signal was ringing loud and clear as she thought of controlling her magic. She knew, though she wasn't sure how or why, that she couldn't allow the golden bracelets to be placed on her arms again. Until she knew for certain what Denarius' true motives were, and what facts she could indeed believe, she would play along; if only to insure her own freedom.

A light rapping sounded from the hallway and she rose, cautiously approaching her door. Denarius had two men posted in the hallway – for her protection, he claimed – and she was certain they wouldn't allow anyone dangerous near her. Still, it never hurt to be safe; given the recent attack on their party.

"Who is it?" she asked, surprised by how shaky her voice sounded. She obviously hadn't recovered yet from the 'magical restraint' panic.

"It's Vernon, Miss, the proprietor of the Lion's Claw," a quiet male voice called from the other side of the door. "I have the water for your bath."

Alexa opened the door and the elderly man entered, accompanied by a barmaid. Both were carrying steaming pails of water, which they quickly poured into the stone tub positioned in the corner of the room. The young woman took the empty pails and headed into the hallway, leaving Alexa alone with Vernon. Stepping toward her, he held out a large parcel for her to take. "This came for you not long ago, Miss," he said kindly. "It is from the tailor in the marketplace. Magister Denarius asked that it be brought to you as soon as it arrived." Bowing respectfully, he turned and exited the room.

Alexa placed the parcel on her bed and undressed, slipping into the hot water to wash away the grime from the battle. As she submerged her head in the soothing warmth, her thoughts were of the handsome elf that had stolen her heart and destroyed her life. _Fenris, if this is all a horrible dream, please wake me up…_

**o~~~~~~~~o**

Varric knocked softly on Merrill's stateroom door before entering. She was seated at a small table, a bowl of foul-smelling liquid before her. He and Isabela walked in and quietly closed the door behind them. The last thing any of them needed was unwanted company.

"Are you certain you want to do this, Kitten?" Isabela asked, sitting across from the mage and wrinkling her nose at the pungent odor. "I know you want to help Alexa, but she wouldn't want you to put yourself in danger on her behalf."

"I know that, Isabela," Merrill replied, "and that is exactly why I must do this. Alexa would rush headlong into danger for any of us, and she has on several occasions. She has always been there for me, even when I know she didn't approve of what I was doing; and I owe her no less than the same amount of respect. This is one way I can repay her - by doing what I am best at - and it's my duty to do so."

"Daisy," Varric said, a broad smile on his face, "I don't think I've ever seen you like this. I am so proud. So, what do we need to do to help you get ready?"

Merrill indicated the bowl before speaking. "You don't have to do anything at all, Varric, though I appreciate the offer," she said. "I have prepared a potion which will aid me in my journey. I will take it and then lie down on the bed. It is important that you and Isabela stay back from the bed until I am completely under. It will not be safe for you as I am performing the ritual."

"Oh, Merrill," Isabela said, her face showing the deep concern she felt.

The elven mage shook her head, placing a hand on the pirate queen's arm. "It's not dangerous for me, Isabela," she said quietly. "So do not worry. Just remember to watch for anything 'unusual' once I am under."

_You mean strike you down if you become a monster,_ Varric thought, and a shudder washed over him. He nodded silently, trying not to show the fear he now felt. Suddenly he wished Anders were here, as the renegade mage would know the signs of possession better than he and Isabela would.

"It's time," Merrill said, rising from the table and taking the bowl in her hands. She placed it on her bedside table and slipped onto the mattress. "Wish me luck." She uncorked a small vial filled with a swirling amber liquid and laid back on the bed, drinking it all in one gulp.

Isabela shivered as Merrill drew a thin dagger from her robes and ran it over her hand. As the blood began to seep from the wound, she held it over the bowl; allowing several drops to fall and mix with the murky fluid. A thin red mist rose from the bowl and slowly encompassed the bed and its occupant.

"Andraste's tits," Isabela whispered as she watched the crimson cloud grow thicker and begin to swirl around the bed. She could hear a soft chanting from within the fog. It never rose above a whisper, yet the pirate could feel the intensity of the power in the room. A blue flash of light spread out from the bed and Merrill cried out - then all was silence. The blood that had enveloped her was gone and the elven mage lay on the bed, deeply asleep.

"Well, nothing to do but wait," Varric said, sighing heavily. He and Isabela returned to the table, taking seats on opposite sides. They shared a fearful glance as they began their silent vigil.

**o~~~~~~~~o**

Alexa snuggled under the covers in her bed, exhaustion creeping into her limbs. Denarius had the inn baker prepare exotic meats he had brought from Minrathous for their meal, and it was delicious.

She had to wonder if the Magister even tasted the food, as his attention seemed to be riveted to the lavender silk gown she wore – the one he purchased for her when they arrived in Denerim. The soft material flowed perfectly around her petite form, and the neckline plunged between her breasts.

During the meal, Alexa thanked him kindly for the gown, as well as the rather revealing Tevinter robes he had procured for her for their trip. "No need to thank me, Alexa," he said softly, taking her hand in his and placing a soft kiss on her fingertips. "The pleasure is all mine." As he spoke, his eyes never left hers, and there was no denying the desire burning in the clear hazel orbs. Though she knew it should feel wrong, something in her stomach fluttered at his open need for her.

Denarius escorted her to her room before retiring for the night, and placed a chaste kiss on her forehead. "Sleep well, Milady," he said, a wry smile on his face. "We leave Denerim in the morning and have a long journey ahead." Bowing politely, he turned and walked toward his room, gazing back at her one last time before disappearing through the doorway.

Shaking her head to clear the disquieting thoughts from her mind, Alexa slid deeper into the bed._ I can't deal with this now,_ she thought irritably. Her main concern should be locating and bringing to justice the man who murdered her mother, not slipping into bed with a near-stranger that she didn't even know that she could trust. She knew it was probably a reaction to the many years of being alone, but the longer she stayed with Denarius, the more tempting his advances became.

_Maker, help me,_ she prayed; slipping into a fitful sleep.

**o~~~~~~~~o**

Merrill wandered through the mists of the Fade, concentrating her energy on locating the woman who was her closest friend. Her physical hand was clutching the Dalish ring Alexa had given her many years before, and she was using its energy to help track the Champion's essence in her dreams.

After travelling for what seemed like hours, the fog before Merrill cleared and she found herself standing in an open field; staring at a farmhouse. She had seen so many like it while traveling through Ferelden, but there was something special about this particular location. It radiated a spectral energy, and Merrill knew she was now in Alexa's dreams.

The front door opened and Alexa stepped out, wearing a simple peasant blouse and a pair of dusty breeches. "No, Carver, I won't spar with you again this afternoon," she said, stepping down the stairs and whistling loudly. Moments later, Dane appeared; racing to his master's side and accepting the bowl of stew she offered. "You always get so angry when I win."

Carver followed her into the front yard, his usual stoic expression on his face. "That's because you always resort to your magic!" he replied irritably. "If you would stick with your daggers, we would be equal!"

"No, we wouldn't, and you know it!" Alexa retorted. "You would have the upper hand and that's the only reason you want to use martial weapons. Why don't you head into town and see if Albert is available?"

The farmhouse door swung open once again and Merrill smiled as she saw Leandra step onto the porch, carrying a large tray of food. A man the mage didn't recognize followed her out, helping her down the stairs. By the way he carried himself and his dark hair and eyes, she assumed this was Alexa's father. Last to appear was a young woman, her dark eyes scanning the surrounding area with obvious fear.

_That must be Bethany,_ Merrill thought. Alexa often told her how skittish her sister was; always concerned that that templars would arrive at the door to take her and Alexa away. The elven mage suddenly felt uncomfortable for spying on a time when the Champion had been happy. She knew these memories would be precious to Alexa, and she allowed the dream to continue for quite a while before deciding to make her presence known.

Finally, she strolled toward the house and opened her mouth to call to her friend. However, as soon as she began to speak, she found herself trapped behind an invisible barrier; no longer able to proceed toward the happy family.

_What is this?_ she thought as she placed her hands on the magical wall that blocked her way. She had travelled the paths of the Fade many times before, and never encountered any obstructions. Something was horribly wrong, and she felt a desperate need to reach Alexa and protect her.

Nothing she tried would break the magical resistance and let her continue on, however. She screamed Alexa's name as loud as she could, and the young woman seated at the wooden table never looked her way. Every spell she threw at the barrier bounced off without phasing it at all. Exhausted and shaken, the mage stepped back and tried to evaluate her options.

Almost instantly, she realized what was happening and her hand flew to her mouth. _I'm not alone here,_ she thought fearfully. _Someone else is here, and they are keeping me from her._

"Who are you?" she cried, turning slowly in a circle; searching the lands for the culprit. "What do you want with Alexa?"

"I seek to protect her," a quiet voice replied, "while you harbor the one who caused her so much pain. Well you won't be allowed to endanger Alexa ever again. I will see to it. Now, be gone from here and never return! This is your only warning."

Merrill sat bolt upright in the bed, her hands clasped tightly in front of her chest. "Varric!" she cried, her breath escaping in loud gasps.

"Daisy, what is it?" he replied as he rushed to her side and place his hands on her arms. "Ancestors! You are shaking like a leaf. What happened?"

She breathed deeply several times before she answered him. "Wake the others, Varric," she said, clutching onto his shirt with both hands. "We have a problem…"

**o~~~~~~~~o**

Feynriel's eyes slowly opened and he rose from the bed, grabbing a nightshirt and a pair of breeches. He had been tasked by his master with watching over Alexa as she slept. Denarius was certain that her former companions would attempt to contact her in the Fade, and he had been correct; as always.

The young elf took great pleasure in guarding Alexa's dreams. It gave him an opportunity to stay close to the Champion and to learn more about her. He had watched her interact with her family and with her former companions. He had even been privy to more 'personal' fantasies; and those he enjoyed immensely. On a few occasions, he had even thought of becoming a more active participant; but he would never disrespect Alexa that way. If he were to ever gain her affection, it wouldn't be by abusing his abilities.

Exiting his room, he made his way down the hall. He approached Captain Agies, who was standing guard outside the Magister's door. "I need to see Master Denarius immediately," he said quietly.

"Now?" Agies replied, shaking his head in confusion. "It's the middle of the night." The captain wasn't fond of his master's apprentice. He knew about the elf's abilities, and it made him nervous. It was his duty to guard his master, but there was no way to protect him should Feynriel decide to attack. That fact kept him on alert where the young mage was concerned.

"It's regarding Mistress Hawke," he said, and Agies snapped to attention. Where the Champion was concerned, there was never a time too late to wake the Magister. He nodded, rapping lightly on his master's door.

Several minutes later the door opened and Denarius stuck his head out, glaring at the two anxious men. "I assume this is important, Feynriel," he said, his eyebrow raised expectantly.

"Yes, Master," the elf replied. "There has been a complication. Mistress Hawke is in grave danger." Denarius pulled him into the room and shut the door quickly behind them. Agies returned his attention to the hallway, though he edged closer to the Champion's room; in case he was needed.

Denarius ushered Feynriel toward the nearby table and motioned for him to take a seat. "Tell me everything," he said quickly.

"It was the blood mage, Master," the elf replied. "I was guarding over Mistress Hawke as you requested when she appeared inside her dream. She was obviously attempting to make contact with her."

"I assume you handled it?" Denarius asked, his tone cold. If Feynriel allowed the elf to get to Alexa, he would pay for it dearly.

Nodding vigorously, Feynriel replied, "Of course, Master. I blocked her path to Mistress Hawke and then forced her out of the dream." He paused a moment before continuing. "Once I put the barrier in place, she realized I was there. She even tried to confront me. I have no doubt that they will try again, and soon."

Denarius sat quietly for a moment, contemplating his next move. If the blood mage told her companions about the barrier to Alexa, Fenris was sure to want to attempt a rescue on his own. If that happened…

A wicked smile curved his lips as Denarius formulated a plan. "You have done an amazing job guarding Mistress Hawke," he said, placing a hand on the elf's shoulder. "However, I think the time has come for me to take a more active role in her protection. Tomorrow evening, when we make camp on the road, you will send me into the Fade to watch over her."

"Master, I don't think that's necessary," Feynriel said carefully. "I had no trouble sending the blood mage away tonight, and I wouldn't wish to see you hurt." There was yet one more reason the elf wished to keep Denarius from Alexa's dreams. He had grown rather protective of his time with the Champion, and he didn't wish to see anyone, the Magister included, take his place as her guardian.

"Though I appreciate your concern, Feynriel," Denarius said, trying to keep his anger in check, "their next attack on the Champion will no doubt be stronger, and there is a definite possibility that Fenris will demand to see her."

"The elf?" Feynriel asked, his concern for Alexa growing. "Her former friends would be that cruel to her?"

Denarius nodded slowly. "We cannot put anything past these people, Feynriel," he said sadly. "They have already allowed a known murderer to escape justice, so we know that they don't care if they harm Alexa. We must remain vigilant so that when we finally do meet them, we will have the upper hand. Until Mistress Hawke is prepared, she cannot be exposed to them. For that reason, I will be the one to deal with the next attack."

"Of course, Master," Feynriel said, trying not to show the disappointment in his voice. "Please remember that I will be unable to see what is occurring once I open the Fade to you."

"That won't be a problem," Denarius replied as he led his apprentice to the door. _In fact, I am counting on it,_ he added silently. He had no desire for the elf to be a witness to the plans he had for Alexa and his former slave, should he choose to show himself.

**o~~~~~~~~o**

Varric, Isabela and Merrill entered the dining hall of the Eternal Majesty to find their companions all in attendance, though none seemed pleased to have been disturbed in the middle of the night. Isabela kept her hand on Merrill's arm to steady her. The trip through the Fade had taken an immense physical toll on the mage, and she was moving rather unsteadily. All attempts to get the elf to reveal what had occurred in Alexa's dream failed; and the pirate grew more concerned about both Merrill and Alexa with each moment that passed.

"I trust there is a good reason for pulling us from our beds this late," Anders complained, his face finally beginning to show signs of life. "I was having my first decent night's rest since we stepped on board this bloody vessel."

Varric's expression was grim as he addressed the party. "Earlier this evening, Merrill came to me with an idea on how to communicate with Alexa," he began. "Isabela and I agreed to assist her and by journeying through the Fade, she came in contact with our missing Champion. I will let her tell the rest, as I am not sure what she found, myself."

"Wait," Anders said, sitting forward in his seat and staring at Merrill. "You found Alexa in the Fade? A process such as that would require a great deal of lyrium, or…" His voice faded away as he rose, shaking his head angrily at her. "You used blood magic! Maker, Merrill, don't we have enough problems without you risking our lives by having 'playtime' with your demon?"

In an unprecedented move, Merrill rose from the table and stomped toward Anders; stabbing him in the chest with her finger. "You listen to me, Anders!" she shouted angrily. "I have been the object of your anger and ridicule since the day we first met. You, who took a wonderful spirit and twisted him until he no longer resembles the benevolent being he once was, would _DARE_ to preach to me about my magic?"

Turning, her angry gaze fell on Sebastian and then Fenris. "And you had both better hold your tongues, as well!" she continued, bringing shocked looks from both men. "I am well aware of your disdain for who I am and what I have done, but have either of you gotten as close as I have to Alexa to help her? _NO!_ And you won't, either, because neither of you is willing to do what is necessary to save her!"

"Well, I will do what is necessary!" she spat, turning back to Anders. "And I will do it _my_ way, as you don't have the power! And, just so you know, if I hadn't used my blood magic this evening, we wouldn't have the faintest idea of the horrible thing that Denarius is doing to Alexa!"

"Wait – WHAT?" Varric said, stepping forward and turning Merrill toward him. "What did you see, Daisy? What is that bastard doing to Alexa?" He slowly rubbed his hands down her arms, soothing her anger.

The elven mage smiled softly at Varric and allowed him to lead her back to the table. She breathed deeply several times and then looked up, facing her companions. "I entered Alexa's dreams tonight using a blood magic ritual," she said, her voice resuming its normally calm tone. "When I found her, she was dreaming of a time in Lothering with her family. It was beautiful."

Looking around the room, she saw the wistful expressions on Fenris and Sebastian's faces and she couldn't help but feel sad for them. "I decided it was time to approach her, to see if I could speak to her and find out where she is and how she is doing," she continued. "That's when I encountered it. As I tried to call to her, I felt an invisible wall rise between myself and her family. No matter what I tried, I couldn't get through it. It took me a few minutes to realize what was happening."

"No!" Anders said, drawing the party's attention. "You weren't alone, were you, Merrill? You weren't the only one in Alexa's dream."

"You are exactly right," she agreed, nodding her head slowly. "There was someone else already in her dreams, and that person did not want me to reach her. When I confronted the other, it told me that it was there protecting her from me and the others that would seek to harm her. The voice threatened me and then, before I could even begin to defend myself, it forced me from her dream."

"So, this other person, whoever it is," Fenris said quietly, "is not only powerful enough to enter her dreams, but it is strong enough to force you out? It has to be Denarius!"

Merrill shook her head and stood up, pacing the floor. "I don't think so, Fenris," she said, her brow furrowed. "I could be wrong, but I didn't feel malevolence from the other. It was more like deep concern or protectiveness. I would think I would have felt the cruelty of your former master, even through the Fade."

As the elf opened his mouth to respond, she held up her hand. For the first time since she had met Fenris, he followed an instruction from her and allowed her to continue. "Not that this excuses the behavior, don't get me wrong. It is a problem, and a very big one," she explained. "If someone this powerful has gained entry into Alexa's dreams, they can do unimaginable damage. We all saw that with Feynriel..."

Merrill's mouth opened wide and she glanced at Anders. "Didn't Alexa tell us that Feynriel went to Tevinter?" she asked, fear filling her eyes. "What if he is the one haunting her dreams? If Denarius has someone as powerful as Feynriel under his control, there is no end to what he could do to Alexa."

"That would explain the protectiveness you felt from the other," Anders said thoughtfully. "He owed Alexa so much, and I don't believe he'd want to hurt her."

"But why would he think Merrill would harm her?" Sebastian asked. "After all, she was with Alexa when he was rescued from the slavers. He has to know they are friends."

"Denarius," Fenris said. "If my former master somehow managed to get his hands on the boy, it would be easy for that scheming bastard to convince him of our 'evil intentions' toward Alexa. The poor fool probably thinks he is doing her a great service by keeping her from us."

"Well, then we just need to go back in and try to convince whoever this is, whether the elven boy or not, that we aren't a danger, correct?" Isabela suggested. "Sounds simple enough, right?" She smiled softly at Merrill, her eyes filled with sorrow. "Not that I am saying what I witnessed tonight was easy or simple; but if anyone can do it, you can, Merrill."

"No," Fenris said, looking at the two women. "Merrill will not be going back in. I will."

"WHAT!" Sebastian cried, rising from his chair. "I don't think so! You are the last person Alexa needs to see in her dreams! No doubt whoever this person is that is protecting Alexa is doing so to keep you from her!"

"I have had enough of you!" Fenris yelled. He rose from his chair and tackled Sebastian, sending them both over the table and onto the floor. Sebastian landed on top, his fist quickly connecting with the elf's nose.

Fenris' body glowed bright blue and he threw Sebastian off his chest, leaping to his feet and using his superior speed to crash into the prince's stomach. The duo slammed into a nearby wall, splitting several interior boards.

"Stop this!" Varric said, though neither man paid the least bit of attention. "Ancestors! This isn't helping Alexa!"

"No, but it is well past due," Isabela said, placing her hand on the dwarf's shoulder. "Let them get it out. Then we can decide what to do."

Fenris pinned Sebastian against the cracked wall, his hand around his throat. "She will never be yours!" he spat, the fury evident in his eyes. "Never."

"We'll… see about… that," Sebastian choked out. As his vision began to blur, he brought his hands up; slamming them into each of Fenris' temples as hard as he could. The elf's grip faltered and Sebastian slid passed him, using his own weight to shove Fenris face-first into the wall. The prince quickly grabbed Fenris' right arm, wrenching it painfully behind his back. Leaning close, he whispered in the warrior's ear. "Alexa was in _my_ arms, responding to _my_ caresses, the night your monster of a master took her from me. When we find her, I plan to take her as far from you as possible and make her mine. Do not doubt me on this, Fenris, for I mean every word of it."

With a final shove, Sebastian stepped back, his chest heaving from the strain of the fight. Fenris turned, leaning back against the wall; the blue glow fading from his skin. "You can try, Vael, but know that I will fight you every step of the way," he said quietly, staring hatefully into his adversary's eyes. "And I won't lose."

"So, feel better now?" Isabela asked, approaching the two angry men. "I hope so, because we have some planning to do to save the woman you are both so adamant about winning."

"I stand by my earlier statement," Fenris said, wiping the blood from his lip. "I will be the one to enter the Fade after Alexa. I was with her when she went in to save Feynriel; unlike our exiled prince, who refused to risk his everlasting soul to help an innocent elf. If Feynriel is indeed the 'other' you keep mentioning, I should be able to convince him that I only wish to help Alexa."

"I don't think…" Sebastian began, his voice trailing off as Varric stepped toward him; a murderous glint in his eyes.

"I think we have had plenty of your opinion for one night, Choir-Boy," the dwarf began, his voice chillingly calm. "Fenris was correct when he mentioned your previous feelings about the Fade. You refused to join Alexa when she turned to you to help her rescue Feynriel. I don't want Daisy putting herself through the pain I saw tonight anytime soon, and Fenris has stepped up and volunteered. So he will be the one to go in after Alexa. Conversation done." Turning away, he left the room; Merrill, Anders and Fenris following close behind.

"I know this can't be easy for you," Isabela said to Sebastian, stepping to a nearby table and pouring two glasses of ale; presenting him with one. "You had only just begun to win Alexa's heart when she was taken from us, and you can't be happy to see Fenris enter the Fade for her. However, I happen to agree with Varric. If she saw you, she may not believe it; as she knows your feelings on this particular subject. And Fenris does have a strong bond with Alexa, whether you like it or not. That bond may be exactly what we need."

She moved toward the door, turning before she exited the room. "Save your strength for fighting, Sebastian," she said quietly. "Alexa will need that strength when we catch up to the bastard who is using her own mind against her."

**o~~~~~~~~o**

Denarius' party was camped along the Drakon River the following evening, having made excellent time throughout the day. The soldiers were all gathered around a large bonfire, eating stew and swapping war stories. Only Agies was missing. He had accompanied Alexa and Miriel, her new elven servant, to the river for her evening bath. Alexa tried to insist that she could go alone, especially when she saw how nervous the young woman was in her presence; but the Magister wouldn't hear of it.

Feynriel looked up from the small fire he built outside his tent as the trio returned to camp. His breath caught in his throat as he gazed upon Alexa. Her wet hair flowed softly around her waist, moving with the evening breeze. The dress she wore was of the deepest blue. As she turned to speak to Agies, Feynriel could see that her back was practically uncovered. He knew Denarius had purchased Alexa's garments for her, and he wasn't sure that he approved of his master's choices; though he couldn't deny their appeal. He rose from his fireside and approached her, a shy smile on his face.

"I trust you had no problems in the woods, Alexa?" he asked, still uncomfortable with using her first name.

"It was just fine, Feynriel. Thank you for asking," she replied. "Will you be joining Denarius and I for dinner?"

Before the elf could respond, Denarius stepped from his tent and spoke up. "Unfortunately, Feynriel has already had his evening meal," he said as he approached Alexa and took her hand, placing a soft kiss on her knuckles. "So, it looks as though it will just be the two of us. Hopefully, I can keep you sufficiently entertained."

Alexa smiled warmly to hide the butterflies that were swarming in her stomach. It was easy to maintain a safe distance from the Magister during the day, even when they were walking close together. There were always soldiers around and Denarius was nothing if not proper in their presence. However, an evening alone in his tent was an entirely different situation. Alexa knew it was only a matter of time before he sought to take their relationship to a new level; and though her head told her it would be the biggest of mistakes, she was afraid that her body may not agree.

"I have no doubt that you will," she said softly, allowing the Magister to lead her toward his tent. She was so focused on her own nerves that she didn't see the flash of anger that crossed her young elven companion's face as he saw his master's hand on her naked back.

The two mages discussed magical study during their elaborate meal, and the mood remained light. As Miriel cleared the last of the dishes away, a second elven servant arrived; carrying two steaming cups of Orlesian mead. The young man handed one to each of them; his eyes briefly meeting his master's.

"This is one of my favorite indulgences," Denarius said as he took a sip of the aromatic brew. "An Orlesian liquor merchant shared his secret recipe for adding herbs and spices to this mead to enhance its flavor, and I have been enamored with it ever since. I hope you enjoy it."

Alexa took a sip of the amber liquid and smiled. "Well, I don't know what his secret recipe is, but it is positively delightful," she replied. Over the next few minutes, she drained every drop from the clay mug.

"I'll never tell," Denarius said, chuckling quietly. He certainly wouldn't share _tonight's_ recipe, as it held a little something special for the Champion. "Oh, I almost forgot," he added and turned, picking up a large parcel and extending it toward Alexa. "I have something for you."

Shaking her head, Alexa stared at the package. "You have already done more than enough for me, Denarius," she replied. "I can't take more from you."

"You can and you will, Alexa," he said firmly. "I feel responsible for the fact that your personal items were lost, and I want to replace them for you. It is the least that I can do."

Blushing slightly, Alexa accepted the parcel and slowly unwrapped the silken cover. She gasped as she uncovered the staff that lay inside it. The handle was of solid ironbark, covered in ornately carved elven symbols. The crown was pure gold, encrusted with precious gems. A giant ruby was mounted in the center of the crown. The light from the fire danced off the smooth gem, covering the tent in a warm, red glow.

"I… I can't take this," Alexa whispered, though she was loathe to release the beautiful weapon. "My own onyx staff wasn't worth nearly this much. It would be wrong of me to accept something this expensive."

Denarius reached forward and placed his fingers under her chin; lifting her gaze to meet his own. At his touch, Alexa felt the slightest tingling begin to build in the pit of her stomach. "The gold that purchased this staff is nothing compared to the joy in your eyes when you saw it," he said softly. "You are a mage of unprecedented power, Alexa, and you should have a weapon that reflects your incredible talent. This particular staff will augment your elemental fire magic, as well as provide you with a near impenetrable protective barrier. Your safety is paramount to me, and I insist you take it. Please."

_Damn! The butterflies have returned_, she thought irritably. _And isn't it getting a bit warm in here?_ Slowly she nodded and Denarius removed his hand, smiling tenderly at her. "I think I should get to bed, as we have a long day ahead tomorrow," she whispered, her checks now quite flushed. She had just begun to rise when the tent seemed to spin around her. She plopped back down, her hand on her forehead.

"Alexa?" Denarius asked, his face filled with 'concern', "is there a problem?" He reached over and ran his hand down her arm. She instantly moaned, his touch sending intense shivers through her body. _What's wrong with me?_ she thought, her pulse racing and her heart pounding in her chest. Her entire body was on fire and she felt a near uncontrollable desire to tear off her clothes and give herself over to the passion that was building inside her.

"I… have to… go…" she said, once more rising to her unsteady feet. Even the brush of her dress against her skin was becoming too much. Never, in all her life, had she felt such a need for physical release. Shocked at her own behavior, she turned toward the exit, intent on escaping into the cool night air.

Denarius caught Alexa as she slipped, unconscious, onto the tent floor. He lifted her onto his bedroll and lay next to her, brushing the stray hairs from her face. "Sleep well, my darling Alexa," he purred as he leaned forward and kissed her lips. "I will join you soon, and we will release you from your suffering."

He rose and quickly exited the tent, motioning for Feynriel to join him. "It's time," he told the elf calmly. "Mistress Hawke should be sent somewhere she will feel safe, should the criminal try to contact her. Have you seen such a place in her dreams?"

"Yes, Master," Feynriel answered immediately. "She often dreams of the balcony of her estate, and her emotions are calm there."

"Good," Denarius replied. "Send her there and I will join her. If he dares to appear, he will get a greeting he will never forget."

Feynriel nodded, sitting on the ground and leaning against a nearby log. "Send that bastard away, Master," he said as he closed his eyes. "I wish I could be there to help you."

"Believe me, Feynriel," Denarius replied as he opened the flap to his tent. "If Fenris arrives, he will regret it until the day he dies; which will be sooner than he ever dreamed."

**o~~~~~~~~o**

Varric, Anders and Isabela sat silently in Merrill's stateroom as she once more prepared the blood magic ritual. "Hold tight to the ring," she told Fenris as she situated him on the bed. "It will lead you to her."

"Understood," he replied, lying back and closing his eyes.

Chanting softly, she sliced her hand and dripped her lifeblood into the ceremonial liquid. The mist enveloped Fenris and within moments, he was deep asleep.

Merrill turned back to her remaining companions, slowly healing the wound on her hand. "Wish him luck," she said softly. "I fear what will happen if Denarius has learned of my attempt to contact Alexa."

"If all Fenris says about his former master is true," Anders said sadly, "I would not want to be the one to see it."

**o~~~~~~~~o**

"Hightown?" Fenris said aloud as the fog cleared before him. "This is Alexa's dream?" He was standing in the middle of the deserted marketplace, near Hubert's stand. There wasn't a sound to be heard; not even the singing of the night crickets. Assuming Alexa would be home, he quickly moved up the stairs toward the Hawke Estate.

As he stepped into the courtyard that housed the mansion, he heard a soft cry coming from the direction of Alexa's home. Rushing forward, he crashed headlong into an invisible barrier that seemed to surround the house. The cry came again and he looked up; his eyes riveted to the scene above him.

Alexa was on her balcony, her back against a side wall. Before her stood Denarius, his hands on the bricks to either side of her body. He wore a wicked grin as he slowly moved closer to her; the lust in his eyes evident to the panicked elf below.

"Don't you dare lay a finger on her, you filthy bastard!" Fenris yelled at his former master. He beat savagely on the barrier before him, to no avail. "I will break through this; and when I do, I will tear you limb from limb!"

"Did you hear something, my love?" Denarius purred at Alexa, taking her chin in his hand and pulling her lips toward his.

Alexa shook her head, sliding her arms around the Magister's waist. Fenris' blood ran cold as he heard her speak. "Whatever it is, it will have to wait," she replied as she pulled his body tightly against her own. "You promised to ease my suffering; and I think it's time you fulfilled that vow, don't you?"

Denarius chuckled wickedly, his lips now lightly touching the Champion's. "I would never see you suffer, my beautiful Alexa," he said as he softly kissed her forehead, cheeks and the tip of her nose. "Allow me to give you all you have desired for so long."

Pushing her harder into the wall, he crushed his lips to hers; his tongue sliding into her mouth. Alexa moaned loudly, her hands travelling up his back to grasp his shoulders. Denarius reach up, grabbing Alexa by the hair and jerking her head back to expose her throat. He sank his teeth into the side of her neck, making her cry out in pain and pleasure.

Fenris found his voice as the thin trail of blood slid down Alexa's neck and into the bodice of her sheer silk dress. "Alexa, _NO!_" he screamed, once more beginning his assault on the barrier. His body glowed brightly as he fought to reach his love. "What are you doing? Not him – _NEVER HIM!_ He will hurt you! You have to fight him! Please, my Lexa, wake up! PLEASE!" Tears of anger and frustration fell from his eyes as his cries fell on deaf ears.

"Ahh… yes!" Alexa cried lustily, "More, my lover! The pain… I need more…" Pulling away from the pleading mage, Denarius reached up and tore the flimsy silk gown from her body; exposing her naked skin to the bright moonlight. Fenris watched in horror, his stomach flipping painfully, as the Magister roughly grabbed Alexa's breast; twisting her erect nipple between his fingers. His other hand slid roughly between her legs, his fingers thrusting into her mercilessly. Her head flew back, her cry piercing the night sky.

Alexa writhed against the rough stone, cutting her delicate skin. None of that seemed to matter as she reached forward, tearing wildly at Denarius' robes. "I need you inside me, Denarius!" she moaned as she ripped the last of the material from his body. "It burns… so good…" Dropping to her knees, she grabbed his cock and wrapped her lips around it. She groaned loudly as she began sucking on him; slipping her free hand into the folds of her sex and stroking vigorously. The Magister grasped her thick hair, forcing himself deeper and deeper into her throat with each thrust.

Knowing he could no longer watch the horror playing out before his eyes, Fenris turned to leave. The barrier quickly wrapped around him, locking him in place. "You aren't planning to leave so soon, are you, my little Fenris?" Denarius asked, sneering down at his former slave. "After all, I haven't even taken her yet. You remember how good she felt, don't you? I can assure you that she hasn't lost her talent. However, I intend to show her things you never could. And when I am done, she won't even remember your name."

"You filthy monster!" Fenris shouted, struggling against the barrier. "Let her go! She hasn't done anything to you – I have! Take me if you have to, kill me! It doesn't matter. Just let her go!"

Ignoring the elf, Denarius turned his attention back to Alexa. Using her hair, he pulled her up from the ground and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her passionately. "And now, my darling, I will give you what you have been waiting for," he whispered, turning her to face the balcony railing. "Bend over it."

Nodding enthusiastically, Alexa complied; grabbing hold of the railing and lifting her hips toward him. Though she looked directly at Fenris, the elf could tell she never saw him at all. His eyes travelled down her naked body; and despite his disgust, Fenris felt himself harden at the beauty before him.

The elf stood frozen as Denarius inserted his fingers into Alexa, coating them with her juices. Pulling them back out, he moved further up her backside; sliding two fingers into her rear. Alexa squealed, her eyes opening wide as she felt the intrusion.

A wicked grin on his face, Denarius leaned over her back, kissing her gently on the neck as he moved his fingers within her; spreading her wider with each stroke. "You wanted pain, didn't you, Alexa?" he whispered huskily. At her shaky nod, he continued. "You and I will never be conventional, my love," he purred, biting down on her earlobe. "Let me show you the true pleasure that pain can bring."

Without another word, he positioned himself behind her and thrust forward; tearing a scream from her throat. Fenris' heart shattered as he saw the tears falling from her eyes. "Relax, my Alexa," Denarius said soothingly as he pounded into her; his pace increasing as she began to adjust to his girth. "You will grow to crave this, I promise you."

Alexa whimpered softly, and Fenris could see the agony in her eyes. "Alexa, please see me," he begged, his hands clenched painfully as his sides. For one glorious moment, he believed that his wish came true. She looked directly at him, her eyes opening wide. Then, just as recognition entered the blue depths, it vanished.

"Ahh… oh… yes!" Alexa cried as pain gave way to a pleasure that roared through her body. Denarius leaned forward once again, grasping her breasts as he drove himself into her. Fenris looked away, unable to watch the ecstasy on his lover's face as she found her completion with the man who had destroyed his life. Denarius cried out, as well, spilling himself inside her. For several long moments, the two lovers clung to each other; regaining their strength. Finally, Denarius straightened, wrapping his arms around Alexa's waist.

"Go to bed, love," he said softly, running his tongue over the mark he left on her neck. "I will join you in a moment."

"Don't be long, Denarius," she whispered, kissing him softly before walking into the house. The Magister reached down and retrieved his tattered robes, wrapping them about his waist. His eyes fell on Fenris and he smiled cruelly.

"Go back to your little friends now, Fenris," he said and the barrier around the elf dissipated. The one surrounding the estate stayed strong. "Don't come back here, and stop your senseless search for me and my new treasure. It is futile. She is mine now and soon she will have the power to grant my every desire. I promise you – if you continue this foolishness, the pain you felt tonight will be nothing compared to that which I will give you." Turning away, Denarius headed into the estate. He stopped when he heard Fenris' voice float toward him.

"I will kill you, Denarius, for what you have done to me," he declared, his voice filled with determination. "However, I will see you suffer a thousand deaths before I end your life for what you have done to her." When the Magister once more looked over the balcony, Fenris was gone.

**o~~~~~~~~o**

The party heaved a collective sigh of relief when Fenris' eyes finally opened. He had been thrashing wildly in his sleep, and they were terrified that he would never come back to them. As soon as he could move, he leaned over the side of the bed and vomited onto the floor; his body visibly shaking.

"Fenris?" Merrill said, approaching him cautiously. "What happened? What did you see?"

Rising from the bed, Fenris stumbled toward the door. "Not now," he choked out, yanking the door open and rushing into the hallway. "Please… just not now." Anders hurried into the hall and watched as the broken elf entered his stateroom. Turning back to his companions, the mage shook his head.

"I'm not sure if I want to know what he saw," he said, gazing sadly at Varric. "As he entered his room, he began sobbing."

**o~~~~~~~~o**

Alexa awakened with a start, quickly staring around at her surroundings. She was lying in her own tent, still dressed in her dinner clothes. She slowly sat up, dropping her head into her hands.

_Maker, what is happening to me?_ she thought, tears springing to her eyes. She remembered every detail of the dream she had about Denarius. It felt so real that she could almost feel his lips on her neck, his fingers slipping inside her…

She had never engaged in violent sex before, and she hadn't even known she wanted it. Now it was in the forefront of her mind and she was afraid she wouldn't make it through another night this way.

_Calm yourself, Alexa!_ she chastised herself, shaking her head to clear her thoughts. _You obviously can't handle your Orlesian mead._ She undressed and climbed back under her covers, praying for a dreamless sleep.

As she slipped into the Fade, she was sure she saw Fenris as he called out to her. "Alexa, please see me…"


	6. Succomb to Me

_**I know it seemed as though I had given up on this story, and I cannot apologize enough to my wonderful supporters for the abandonment!**_

_**I am back now and anxious to bring Denarius to justice! Unfortunately, that won't be happening in this chapter! :-)**_

_**The most heartfelt thanks to voltagelisa - It never ceases to amaze me that you haven't simply given up on me! **_

_**You are the dearest friend and sister I could ever hope to have! I adore you - hope you know that! :-)**_

**Thanks to everyone who has read and favorited this story! Your response was AMAZING and I am so glad you were pleased!**

**A huge welcome to my new reviewer: BabyInf3rno - Thank you so much for joining me on this journey!**

**A very special thanks to my reviewers: voltagelisa, zevgirl, FalynnAngel, AdalaeAmell, Kimber75, gamerchic, dragonlover131313, fifespice, sandradee27, Elriendel, tehPrincess, MrsSparrowDarcy, Illusionary Ennui, RewindedMiracle, 007Diana, Alaskantiger, Xaiael and naomis8329- I am sorry to have been gone and I hope you still enjoy Alexa and Denarius - there is much more to come!**

"So," Anders began as he took yet another swig of ale from his tankard, "who is the lucky soul who gets to speak to Fenris?"

After the elf's rather abrupt departure from Merrill's stateroom, the remaining companions headed back to the dining hall; intent on drinking their worries away. Sebastian and Isabela were already in their rooms for the night; a fact that thrilled Varric. He had no desire to answer the former Chantry brother's questions with regards to Fenris' trip into the Fade.

"I will," Merrill spoke up, the sadness evident in her tone.

"Are you sure, Daisy?" Varric asked. "You and Broody aren't exactly close."

"My relationship with Fenris is completely irrelevant at this point, Varric," she replied irritably. "Alexa is our main concern. If I am to combat whatever magic Denarius is using, I need to know exactly what he saw."

Anders' voice was unusually quiet when he spoke. "Do you think he's hurting her, Merrill?"

The blood mage pondered his question for several minutes before responding. "I don't think so," she said, her eyes filled with sorrow. "He needs her too much to hurt her. I think his plans are far more nefarious than applying simple pain to get his way."

"Ancestors," Varric said, shaking his head. "You think he's trying to turn her, don't you?"

"I can't say for certain," Merrill replied, "but that would be an easier and more efficient way to gain her support for his plan."

"And you would be correct." All heads turned to the open doorway as the broken voice travelled toward them. "Denarius is attempting to win Alexa for his own before he applies the lyrium to her skin." Fenris stepped inside, his bloodshot eyes still ringed with unshed tears.

"Win her for his own?" Varric asked cautiously. "You don't mean…"

Fenris crossed the room and grabbed the tankard of ale, bypassing the use of a mug. "I found them in Hightown, on the balcony of her estate," he began. "When I approached, I encountered the barrier that you told us about. I tried to reach them, to stop what he was doing to her, but I was powerless." With extreme force, he flung the tankard against the wall; shattering it against the wooden hull.

Taking a deep, shuddering breath, he continued, "He knew I was there. He even taunted me as he took her."

"Took her?" Anders interjected, rising from his seat. "You mean he was attacking her sexually? Maker, Fenris! No wonder you reacted as you did!" The mage was completely taken aback by the near-hysterical laughter that issued forth from the elf. "You'll forgive me if I don't share your mirth regarding the rape of the woman you claim to love!" he exclaimed, his hands glowing bright blue.

Varric quickly stood, placing himself between Anders and Fenris. "Sit down," he told the furious mage quietly. "I fear there is more to this than either of us know." Though he still glared murderously at Fenris, Anders retook his seat at the table. Varric slowly approached the warrior and placed a hand on his shoulder. He held tight, even as the elf fought his attempt at comfort. After several moments of struggling, Fenris slipped to the ground, his head dropping forward into his hands as his shoulders began to shake.

Before Varric could join him on the floor, Merrill moved up and gently pushed the dwarf aside. She sat down next to Fenris and placed her arm carefully around his waist. Much to everyone's surprise, the elf accepted the sign of affection; leaning his head against her shoulder as he released the anguish that had been building inside him since his initial separation from Alexa so long ago.

The room fell quiet; the only sound the soft sobs that Fenris and Merrill now shared. When he once again had control, the elf slowly rose from the floor and poured a fresh mug of ale.

"I… know my reaction was improper, Anders," he said slowly, "and I have no excuse for that. But you need to understand what I saw. Alexa wasn't forced to be with Denarius. When I arrived at the estate, she was instigating their encounter."

"No!" Anders shouted. "That's not possible! She couldn't possibly want to be with him; not after everything he's done."

"Actually," Merrill said as she joined the men; wiping the remaining tears from her cheeks, "that makes perfect sense. We can all agree at this point that Denarius is attempting to seduce Alexa in hopes that she will accept his 'gift' of the lyrium markings without fuss. In order to do this, he would have to turn her against anyone who might wish to rescue her."

"And that would be us," Varric added, shaking his head in frustration.

The mage nodded, pacing slowly around the room as she organized her thoughts. "He has a dreamer under his control," she continued. "Someone who can mold a victim's reality to whatever he wishes it to be. So while Alexa sleeps, the dreamer changes some event in her life to make her current companions the monsters and Denarius her savior."

"So you are saying that she now believes that Denarius is her lover?" Fenris asked, his eyes reflecting the deep pain that particular idea brought to his heart.

"As disgusted as I am to even speak the words, I believe that is exactly what is happening," Merrill replied. "He may not have completely altered her conscious mind yet, but he has taken giant steps toward controlling her unconscious. We need to reach her as quickly as possible, or she may be lost to us forever."

"And on that cheerful note," Varric said as he took Merrill's arm and pulled her toward the door. "I think it's time that we all turned in for the night. We should arrive in Denerim tomorrow and we'll need all the rest we can get."

_Rest? Right…_ the dwarf thought as he tossed off his shirt and climbed into bed. He knew his other companions were no different. Regardless of the fact that they all needed sleep, Varric knew that none of them would close their eyes. The new information on Alexa's condition was still far too fresh.

And far too disturbing…

**o~~~~~~~~o**

Alexa rose from her cot, the erotic dream of the night before still filling her mind. _How will I even look him in the eye?_ she wondered as she pulled on her new Tevinter robes and attached her new staff to the strap on her back.

Pulling back the flap on her tent, Alexa stepped out into the bright morning sunlight. She closed her eyes and tilted her face toward the sky, enjoying the warmth as it flowed across her bare skin.

"My, my. Now this is a wonderful sight to behold first thing in the morning," Denarius said. Alexa froze in place, the unexpected voice sending shivers through her. She slowly opened her eyes and met the mage's gaze; a nervous smile curling her lips.

Denarius smiled warmly, his arms crossed over his chest. "I am sorry if I surprised you, my dear," he said softly. "That wasn't my intention, I assure you. I merely wished to express my admiration for your new robes. You look positively radiant in them."

"I have you to thank, of course," she replied cordially. She secretly hoped that the mage attributed the flush in her cheeks to the sun. "You really must stop spoiling me so, you know."

"Nonsense," Denarius said, his smile widening. He approached Alexa, reaching into the pocket of his robes as he did so. He moved behind her slowly, his hand lightly brushing against the nape of her neck. Before Alexa knew what was happening, Denarius wrapped a silver chain around her neck, fastening it with practiced ease. She glanced down, her eyes widening at the ruby pendant that now lay between her breasts.

"I cannot…" she began as she attempted to turn toward Denarius. His hands were instantly on her arms, holding her fast to his chest as she attempted to move away. His breath tickled her ear as he leaned ever closer and began to speak.

"What did I tell you last night, Alexa?" he whispered, the desire now quite evident in his voice. "You can and you will take the gifts I have to offer. The first time I saw you, I could feel the great emptiness that threatens to consume you. You have given so much of yourself to those around you; only to be rejected by them when you needed them the most. Such abandonment is unacceptable, in my opinion."

Denarius slowly slid his hands down Alexa's arms and wrapped them around her petite waist; drawing her tighter against him. "Know this, my beautiful Champion," he continued in a seductive tone that seemed to hold her captive. "I fully intend to fill that emptiness with all that I have to give. Simply tell me your desires and I will see that each one is met without delay. Do we understand each other?"

Alexa's heart was racing and her knees felt suddenly weak. Her first attempt at a reply was nothing more than a small whimper. Denarius chuckled softly and trailed his lips along the curve of her ear. "There's no need to answer now, my Alexa," he said. "We have a long day ahead and many miles to cover. We will revisit this conversation this evening, over dinner in the privacy of my tent. I have so many delights left to share with you."

Without another word, the Tevinter magister turned and walked away. Alexa stood completely still, afraid that any movement may cause her to collapse to the ground. After several minutes, her mind seemed to clear and she began packing her tent for the upcoming journey.

_Maker, help me,_ she prayed, trying to quell the excitement that was building in her stomach. _What has he done to me and what will I do now?_

**o~~~~~~~~o**

The Eternal Majesty docked in Denerim's harbor early the following morning. The crew immediately set about restocking their provisions and making necessary repairs to the vessel. The Champion's companions quickly left the ship, heading toward the castle and their unscheduled visit with the king.

"I know there is more to this story than you are revealing," Isabela complained to Varric as they made their way through the busy marketplace in the center of town. The dwarf had taken responsibility for telling Sebastian and Isabela about Fenris' trip into the Fade, and he chose to include only the most essential information in his tale.

In his version, Alexa's memories were being manipulated by Denarius in hopes that she would trust him and willingly participate in his lyrium experiment. No mention was made of the sexual encounter Fenris witnessed, or the subsequent breakdown by their elven companion. Varric knew Sebastian would lose all control if he knew the truth, and the last thing they needed at this particular time was another fistfight on the ship.

"You can think whatever you like, Rivaini," Varric replied, quickly examining the weapons in a nearby stall as they passed by. "I told you what I know."

"Right," she replied irritably. "Then why is Fenris walking around as though his life is over?"

He couldn't look her in the eye as he replied, "Rough night sleeping, that's all. You saw how exhausted that same journey made Merrill, and she's a trained mage."

The pirate queen's hands clenched tightly at her side as she stormed past Varric. "Fine," she spat. "Keep your damned secrets then. I just hope the parts you left out don't end up being essential to her rescue." The dwarf shook his head sadly as Isabela fell into step next to Sebastian. He was quite sure the exiled prince knew that he was lying, as well. He was no doubt simply happier to avoid the true ugliness of the situation. Such was the way of the faithful, after all…

"Thank you, Varric," Fenris said quietly as moved to his side. "I know it wasn't easy for you to keep the truth from Isabela."

"Had she been the only one involved, I would have told her everything," Varric replied. "Vael, on the other hand, hasn't earned the right to have such intimate information."

"He is determined to take her from me," Fenris said, his gaze fixed on the duo at the head of their group. "I won't allow it to happen, Varric. I won't."

"Let's hope the king can help," the dwarf responded, a look of disgust on his face, "or Sebastian may be the least of your romantic problems. Right now I'm more concerned about winning her back from the sick bastard who is twisting her mind."

**o~~~~~~~~o**

The attack on Denarius' party came in the late afternoon; in the heart of the Brecilian Forest.

The caravan of travelers was stopped deep inside the forest to give the horses a chance to rest when the trouble began. Alexa and Miriel were kneeling by a secluded stream, washing the dishes from the afternoon meal. Denarius hadn't wanted his female companion anywhere near the menial work, but the Champion had insisted; and the way she smiled when she argued her case had a far greater effect on him then he would ever care to admit. The two women were left alone, as they both planned to wash after their work was done.

"You've made a fatal mistake by invading our land, shemlen." Alexa's head spun in the direction of the angry comment and she gasped. Standing not more than five feet away was a group of three Dalish elves; their bows cocked and aimed at her heart. Moving as slow as her muscles would allow, she dropped the plate she was cleaning into the stream and sat back on her heels.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly, raising her hands before her in supplication. "This is your land? I wasn't aware that anyone owned the Brecilian Forest."

"Your sarcasm does you no service, shem," the elf replied. "You come into our forest and defile our lands with your waste, and you think that you will be allowed to leave. Well, we are here to inform you that this isn't the case. My clan should already be in your camp, but I've been given the pleasure of dealing with you. If you wish to survive the day, you will pay for your life; beginning with that stone that hangs around your neck." As he spoke, he jerked the bow to indicate the ruby necklace Denarius had given her before they broke camp.

His smirk vanished as his quarry started to chuckle. Alexa's hands began to glow and she pointed a finger at the obvious leader of the bandits. "I think not, my elven friend," she said quietly. As she spoke a thin stream of fire flew forth from the extended digit and slowly curled around her wrist. "I would suggest instead that you take your fellow criminals and leave this area immediately, before I am forced to respond to your petty threats."

Miriel saw the flame and squealed in horror. She quickly rose from the ground and dashed away from the stream. Before Alexa could even call her name, an arrow flew through the air and struck the terrified elven woman in the back of her head; killing her instantly.

"You bastards!" Alexa cried, the flame surrounding her hand shooting forward to engulf the elves. One of the bandits was able to release his arrow and it struck her in the shoulder, propelling her onto her back. Alexa scrambled to her feet as quickly as she could and ran toward the camp. Though she was injured, she needed to protect Denarius and his men if at all possible.

"To arms, men!" Agies cried as the first of the elves invaded the camp. The air was filled with falling arrows, and several of Denarius' soldiers fell before the Magister entered the fray.

"Find Alexa, Feynriel!" he shouted as he raised his arms above his head. In an instant, the clearing filled with a thick fog and lightening crashed overhead. The young mage ran toward the stream, images of Alexa lying injured and unprotected adding speed to his flight. He hadn't gone far when he collided with the object of his search, and both went tumbling onto the grass.

The elf recovered first and looked down at the woman he now covered with his body. The seconds drew on as he gazed into her eyes, and it was only when she groaned loudly that he noticed the arrow protruding from her shoulder. Scrambling off of her, Feynriel's hands glowed brightly as he sought to staunch the bleeding.

"Stop… that," Alexa said irritably, brushing his hands away from her arm. "I'll be fine. Just help me remove the arrow quickly so that we can get back to the camp. The elves are headed there, as well."

"They're already there," Feynriel replied. Alexa immediately made to stand and he pushed her back onto the ground. "I don't think so, Alexa," he said sternly. "Master Denarius has the battle under control for now. You aren't moving until we deal with this wound. Have I made myself clear?" He braced himself for the strike that he was sure he would receive. Instead, the Champion began laughing.

"Look who has found his inner commander," she said, holding her arm out for him to examine. "Alright, Master Feynriel, let's get this done. I need you to break the arrow so I can pull the pieces out."

"I have a better idea," he said quietly. He wrapped his hand around the arrow and closed his eyes. In moments, the wood began to smoke and then burn. With a quick flip of his wrist, Feynriel snapped the smoldering arrow and tossed away the removed piece. When Alexa reached up for the remaining shaft, he smiled and swatted her hands aside.

"Stop… that," he said, imitating her voice from mere minutes before. His smile broadened as her lips parted slightly in surprise. He gently grasped the piece of wood that stuck out of her back and pulled; wincing when she gasped in pain. "Sorry."

"You should be, for causing an injured woman such grief," she retorted, unsuccessfully hiding her smile. "Shame on you."

Feynriel stood and offered Alexa a hand up; and the duo quickly ran back toward the camp. The fighting was still underway, though the tides had turned on the Dalish attackers. Alexa swept her gaze over the scene, her eyes widening when they came to rest on Denarius and the damage he'd caused.

The Magister stood in the center of the camp. Elven bodies littered the ground all around him, most still smoking from the electrical attack that had killed them. The magic had begun to dissipate from around his hands and he looked exhausted. Their eyes briefly met and he smiled; his relief at her arrival clear on his face.

Alexa moved quickly toward him, wanting to check and see if he'd sustained any injuries in the battle. She was only a few feet away when she saw one of the bandits hurl a dagger directly at the Magister's back.

"Denarius, watch out!" she cried as she threw herself into his arms and spun him away from the path of the projectile. The knife arrived seconds later, embedding itself into the center of her back. Alexa's eyes shot open and blood spilled from between her lips. The Magister's desperate voice was the last thing she heard as darkness finally claimed her…

**o~~~~~~~~o**

"A Grey Warden, you say?" Administrator Augustus asked, gazing cynically at Anders and his companions. "Well, if you would care to remain here for a moment, I will see if His Majesty has a moment to spare for you before his afternoon meetings." The snobbish man exited the greeting room, shutting the door quietly behind him.

His first stop, however, wasn't to the king's chambers. Instead he hurried up the stairs to the guests' quarters, rapping lightly on one of the doors. He entered upon being given permission and approached the men at a nearby table.

"Warden-Commander," he said politely, his hands clasped behind his back, "I believe we may have a situation that requires your attention. A rather motley group of individuals just arrived at the castle and one of them claims to be a member of your order. I thought you might like to address the situation before I call the guards to deal with them."

The stoic man gazed up at Augustus curiously. "Really?" he said. "Well, thank you for bringing this to my attention. I know all of the Wardens currently in Ferelden and none but my companion and I are due to be here in Denerim. If you would be so kind as to take us to this imposter, we will deal with him or her and save your guards the trouble."

His companion belched and looked over at him irritably. "Who is this 'we', chief?" he asked before grabbing his tankard of ale and taking a deep gulp. "You're the Warden-Commander. You deal with it. I am quite happy to remain here."

"And yet you will come, anyway," the commander demanded. "Once we deal with the problem, you can come back here and drink until you pass out."

"Fine," the irritated Warden said, rising unsteadily from his chair. "Just point me in the direction of the problem and I'll take care of it. Hope you don't mind a bit of blood on the royal carpeting."

Augustus rolled his eyes and led the two men to the waiting room. He opened the door and stepped aside, thrilled to have the whole nasty matter taken out of his hands.

The drunken Warden had barely entered the room when he spotted Anders. "Sparkle-fingers!" Oghren exclaimed, a bright smile curving his face. "What brings you here? Wait, let me guess. The women in Kirkwall don't appreciate a man who wears a skirt."

Anders groaned and shook his head. "Wonderful," he mumbled. "I come here with an urgent message for the king and I get the comedic relief portion of the Grey Wardens. I take it that Augustus fool didn't bother to tell King Alistair that I need to see him?"

"Of course he didn't, Anders," Warden-Commander Nathaniel Howe said as he approached the mage and offered his hand in greetings. "When you claimed to be a Warden, he thought I would want to handle the matter."

"So, you're the Warden-Commander now, then?" Anders asked as he firmly clasped Nate's hand and shook it formally. "At least they had the sense to put someone with a brain in charge." Fenris stepped up to the two men, and the impatient look on his face brought Anders back to the matter at hand.

"While I would love to stand here and trade childish quips with Oghren," he said, jerking his finger in the direction of the drunken dwarf, "I really do need to speak with King Alistair. It's a matter of utmost urgency. Do you think there is anything you can do for me, Nate?"

"I am sure something can be arranged," Nate replied. "Oghren and I were to meet him for dinner soon to discuss Warden matters. If it's that critical, I can ask that you and your companions be allowed to join us."

Relief washed over Anders as he gazed at his former companion. Nate was nothing if not considerate when it came to urgent matters. "It is very critical, Nate," he said quietly. "It's about the Champion of Kirkwall."

Nate's expression immediately darkened. He examined Anders' companions before returning his gaze to Anders. "As I don't see her in your party, I assume something has happened to her," he said quietly. "How bad is it?"

"Extremely bad," Anders answered. Nate's eyes opened wide as he looked at the mage. Never had he seen Anders look so pained.

Nodding curtly, Nate turned and headed for the door. "You'll have your meeting with the king, Anders," he said as he exited the room. "Just give me a minute."

Varric released the breath he'd been holding since the Wardens had entered the room. Finally they were moving in a positive direction. After the nightmare of the previous evening, he'd begun to believe their mission was cursed.

Nate returned several minutes later and motioned for Anders to follow him down the hall. "You, too, Oghren," he called to his fellow Warden. Oghren was slowly moving toward the kitchen and the ale casks that awaited him there. The dwarf reversed course and followed, grumbling to himself the entire way.

The group entered a private study and Nate closed the door behind them. Sebastian immediately stepped forward and took a knee before the man seated in an ornate leather chair next to a roaring fireplace.

"Your Majesty," he said, his head bowed low, "thank you for agreeing to this meeting. I am certain you have many important things to attend to, but we desperately need your help to save Lady Alexa Hawke."

"He's a real ass-kisser, isn't he?" Oghren asked, his lip curled up in disgust.

Varric chuckled. "You have no idea," he replied.

"Please," King Alistair Theirin said, motioning for Sebastian to stand. "I still can't get used to people doing that to me. I hate formalities – always have. Now, would someone like to tell me what has happened to the Champion of Kirkwall? Nate tells me it is quite serious."

Anders stepped forward, bowing his head politely to the monarch. "I'll explain, Sire," he began. "Lady Alexa Hawke was recently kidnapped in Kirkwall by a Tevinter Magister. The information we have received indicates that he has brought her to Ferelden in an attempt to seek aid in performing a rather unpleasant ritual upon her person."

"Wait!" Alistair responded. "Did you just say kidnapped? And what kind of ritual are we speaking of? This is the same Champion who single-handedly defeated the Arishok in combat, correct? How in the Maker's name did one mage, no matter how powerful, manage to capture her?"

Anders opened his mouth to respond, but was interrupted by Sebastian. Varric hung his head in his hands, praying to the Ancestors that Fenris would refrain from killing the exiled prince in front of the king.

"Lady Hawke is a woman of considerable compassion, your Highness," he explained. "She would give anything to rescue an endangered companion; regardless of that person's worthiness. She was led to believe that a former acquaintance was in danger. Without thought to her own safety, she ran headlong into a trap while attempting to save him."

Even Alistair noticed the murderous energy coming from the nearby elf as he stared at Sebastian, his skin beginning to glow. Anders used that demonstration of Fenris' abilities to continue his explanation.

"You see the energy emanating from my rather angry friend at this moment, Sire?" he asked. "That particular ability was forced upon him by the Magister in question when he was kept as a slave. Lyrium was poured directly into open wounds on his body, making him a conduit for immense power. Now Magister Denarius seeks to add those same lyrium markings to Alexa. The ordeal will be incredibly painful and may even kill her. We must reach her before he is allowed to succeed."

Alistair rose from his chair and approached Fenris, slowly examining the blue markings that covered his skin. "I am sorry such a thing was done to you," he said quietly, "and I will do all I can to help you rescue the Champion. Do you have an idea where they are headed?"

Anders sighed. This was the moment he had been dreading. "Unfortunately, we do, Your Highness," he said cautiously. He paused a moment before continuing, trying to think of a way to explain the situation to the former Warden. "We have every reason to believe that Denarius is taking Alexa toward Ostagar, to enlist the aid of the Witch of the Wilds in his ritual."

"I don't think so, Sparkle-Fingers," Oghren said, belching loudly before moving closer to the king. "I was there when Aedan Cousland finished off that crazy dragon. She's dead, for certain."

"I am sorry, sir dwarf," Merrill said, shaking her head sadly, "but I am afraid that you are mistaken. You may have destroyed one incarnation of Asha'bellenar, but Hawke resurrected her in the camp of my former Dalish tribe."

"What!" Alistair cried, his jaw hanging precariously close to his chest. "Why would she do that? That witch is pure evil!"

Merrill flinched a bit at the king's reaction; but after a moment of reflection, she squared her shoulders and met his gaze. "Asha'bellenar saved your life once, or so I hear, Your Highness," she said softly. When Alistair nodded slowly, she continued. "Well, she did the same for Hawke and her family. The witch saved their lives in Lothering when the darkspawn attacked and journeyed with them to Gwaren, where they caught a boat to Kirkwall. The only thing she asked in return was for Hawke to take a locket to a Dalish camp and complete a ceremony there."

She smiled warmly, remember her first interactions with Alexa. "That ceremony," she continued, "is what brought Asha'bellenar back to life. Hawke had no way of knowing that such would be the outcome. If you must blame someone, then let it be me. I knew what would happen, and I controlled the ritual."

The mage was surprised when Anders stepped up to her defense. "No one is to blame here, Merrill," he said sternly. "The past is the past and we cannot change it now. The only thing that matters is that we rescue Alexa before Denarius completely corrupts her mind."

"Corrupts her mind?" Alistair repeated, his brows knitted tightly. "What haven't you told me, Anders?"

Much to everyone's surprise, it was Fenris who spoke. "My former master has a special mage travelling with him," he began. "This mage can enter the dreams of others and alter their reality, and he is doing so to Alexa; with alarming speed. I fear she will be allied with Denarius once we find them, if we don't act soon."

The king's full attention was now on the still-glowing elf. "Why is your former master doing this?" he asked. "What does he hope to gain, and what has Flemeth to do with any of this?" The conversation paused momentarily as Alistair's previously ignored companion rose from his chair at the back of the room. At a nod of approval from Alistair, the man joined their group.

"Denarius wants what every Tevinter Magister wants," Fenris replied. "Power. Alexa is unmatched in her magical ability. With the addition of the lyrium markings, she will be nearly unstoppable. He will use her to destroy the other Magisters and gain full control of the Imperium. Such was his hope with me, but I escaped before he could fulfill his desires. As for Flemeth, her role is simple. The ritual required several Magisters when Denarius performed it on me. I have a feeling that he wishes to keep Alexa a secret until he is ready to strike. If someone as powerful as your witch agrees to aid him, he won't need anyone else."

The unknown statesman stepped toward Fenris, a look of concern on his face. "This mind-control of which you speak – could it have been in effect as early as several evenings ago?"

Fenris stared at the man, unwilling to speak to someone to whom he hadn't been introduced. Alistair noted the look and spoke, "This is Arl Eamon Guerrin. He is my advisor and I trust him implicitly with whatever information you have to share. Please answer his question."

"We think that the alteration began as soon as he had her in his custody," Fenris said. "So, yes, she may well have been under his control for several days now. Why?"

Eamon exchanged a look with Alistair and the king's eyes widened. "You don't think…" he began, shaking his head solemnly.

"What has happened?" Anders asked, his heart beginning to race. "Has someone seen Alexa?"

The Arl sighed and nodded. "Quite possibly," he said sadly. "There was a fight in an alley off of the main marketplace a few nights ago. When our guards arrived, they found the charred remains of at least a dozen bodies. We questioned the usual suspects about the attack, but no answers have been forthcoming. Could your Champion have killed so many, so quickly?"

It was Anders' turn to sigh. "Without question," he said. "Her specialty is fire magic. Maker! This is worse than I imagined. We need to move…"

"We're coming," Nate said, stepping forward for the first time since the conversation began. When Alistair looked at him in surprise, he nodded. "Your men are needed here, Sire," he said pointedly, and a silent exchange passed between the two men. "Oghren and I will accompany Anders and his companions on their trip to save the Champion. Her safe return to her city is imperative. As the dwarf has already mentioned," he added, jerking his thumb in Oghren's direction, "he's fought Flemeth before. Since he is so fond of battle, he can do it again."

"My pleasure," Oghren said as he pulled his battleaxe from its leather sheath and ran his finger along the blade. "This time she won't be coming back."

"Make sure of it," Alistair said, his eyes glittering dangerously. "Now, I still have some business to discuss with the Wardens. Eamon, would you please make sure that Anders and his companions are given a decent meal and some beds? I assume you all wish to rest quickly and get on the road in the morning?"

"That was the plan," Anders replied. Bowing politely to the king, the group headed for the door. They were almost out when Alistair called to the mage. Anders turned, meeting the former Warden's gaze steadily.

"Save her, Anders," Alistair said. "I've never met anyone like your Champion and I have a feeling that Kirkwall will fall without her."

"So do I," Anders replied, closing the door behind him.

**o~~~~~~~~o**

_You've been very helpful, Feynriel. Leave the rest to me…_

Alexa heard the distant words as her eyes slowly opened. The tent exit before her gradually came into focus and she instantly wished that she'd kept her eyes closed. Her head was pounding and she could feel the thrum of her heartbeat as it raced inside her chest. Several moments later, she realized that she was lying on her stomach, the cool night breeze wafting across her bare back.

Groaning weakly, she tried to propel herself up from the bedroll. She was gently pushed back onto the ground, a strong pair of hands holding her shoulders to the mat. "I don't think so, my beautiful Champion," Denarius purred as his fingers traced what felt like small circles across the center of her back. "You were stabbed with a poisoned dagger meant for me during our battle with the filthy elves. I have removed the projectile, but I still have quite a bit of work to do on the incision. Now, just lie there like a good girl while I tend to your injuries."

Alarm bells rang in Alexa's head as his fingers continued their journey over her skin. _I can't…_ she thought weakly. _Must… not…_ ooooooo…

Soothing warmth began to spread throughout her body, staring at the point of the dagger's impact. Denarius' voice was hypnotic as he once more began to speak. "You shouldn't have put yourself in danger for me, Alexa," he said. "Not that I am unappreciative. Quite the opposite, in fact. Your sacrifice was something I have never known before, and it further ignites my need to give you all that you will ever want.

Speaking of ignition," he continued, and Alexa was sure the temperature had risen several degrees since his ministrations began, "how does the healing balm feel? It's another of my special concoctions. This one took me several months to perfect, but I have always felt that true perfection takes time. Don't you agree?"

"P-perfect…" she repeated, her breaths beginning to come heavier with each pass of his hand.

As the temperature in the tent continued to rise, Alexa felt the soft touch of Denarius' lips on the small of her back, just above her smallclothes. She jumped, the intimate gesture sending shivers of desire racing through her body.

"You are that true perfection, my Alexa," he whispered against her skin. "And I have waited so very long for this moment." His kisses continued up her spine and by the time he was at her neck, Alexa thought she might catch fire from the heat.

Slowly and very deliberately, Denarius rolled Alexa onto her back; a lascivious smile curving his lips as he gazed down upon her breasts. Bending down, he pulled a taut nipple between his teeth and began sucking greedily. Ignoring the warning that still screamed out in the far recesses of her mind in favor of her all-consuming desire, Alexa brought her arms up and wrapped them about his head; pushing herself deeper into his mouth.

Denarius slid one arm under Alexa while using his other hand to tear away her smallclothes. His fingers sought entrance between the moist folds of her sex. When he found her swollen nub, he began rolling it between his thumb and forefinger; a move that made Alexa cry out in pleasure. She reached her first orgasm quickly, calling out his name as the waves of passion rolled over her. When her spasms subsided, Denarius rose and removed his own clothes; quickly returning to her side and pulling Alexa into his arms.

His kisses were long and passionate; his soft tongue tangling with hers in a battle for control. It had been so long Alexa had felt truly desired by someone and she quickly succumbed to the lust she saw in her lover's eyes. In the hazel depths she saw the promise of passion and protection, and she craved both as never before.

When their lips finally separated, Denarius rolled over onto Alexa; sliding her legs apart and settling between them. She felt him push gently against her entrance and bit her bottom lip; her need for him palpable in the air that surrounded them.

"I will give you the world, my Alexa," the mage demanded as he stared deep into her eyes. "Together, you and I have the power to mold the universe around us into everything that we desire. Give yourself to me completely, and I swear you will never be alone again."

Alone… the word sent shooting pains through her chest. Every moment of abandonment came rushing back to her in one long stream of images.

_Her mother's eyes, filled with tears, as she told Alexa her father would never again come home…_

_Bethany's final gasps of breath as she left her on the hill in Lothering…_

_Carver strolling from their house, abandoning her for the very men who desired to cage her as an animal… _

_Fenris standing next to the fireplace, telling her that their night together had been a mistake… _

_Her mother's lifeless body on the altar in the warehouse, leaving her bereft of any real family… _

_And finally, Aveline's expression as she told Alexa of her 'supposed' friends' aid in the escape of her mother's killer…_

Denarius watched the tortured pain on her face and inwardly celebrated. Feynriel had often told him of Alexa's abandonment nightmares, and the boy had obviously been correct in his assessment of the images he'd witnessed. Alexa was terrified of being alone. Combining that fear with the rather potent drug he'd added to her health balm had given him the perfect opportunity to bend the beautiful Champion to his will, once and for all.

The Magister placed a final lingering kiss on her lips before repeating his request. "Give yourself to me, Alexa," he whispered, "body and soul, and allow me to end your loneliness. Tell me you are mine."

Tears slipped from the corner of Alexa's eyes as she slowly nodded. Her voice was choked with emotion when she spoke. "I don't want to be alone anymore, Denarius," she whispered. "I give all that I am to you, if you will have me."

Denarius was completely unprepared for his body's reaction to her words. He gasped and his heart clenched painfully in his chest as he stared into her exquisite face. He claimed her mouth in a passionate kiss, thrusting forward and filling her in one thrust.

The lovers moved together; the rhythm of their lovemaking slow and seductive. Denarius broke their kiss, his lips travelling down Alexa's jawline to the top of her shoulder. He sank his teeth into the soft flesh; his thrusts becoming more powerful as the first drops of blood washed over his tongue.

Alexa's cries filled the tent as she came closer and closer to her completion. As the climax tore through her body, she dug her fingernails deep into the Magister's back; pulling him with her into the throes of ecstasy.

"Ahh… yes!" he shouted as he filled her with his release. Collapsing onto the bed, he wrapped Alexa in a fur blanket and pulled her tightly against him. In minutes, the exhausted lovers were fast asleep.

Feynriel stood outside the tent, his mind filled with rage. _How could she?_ he thought furiously. _How can she turn to Denarius for comfort? I am the one who watches out for her every night. I am the one who loves her – I am!_

Despite his pain, the elven mage was nothing if not patient. In time, he was certain Alexa would see him for the man he'd become. And if she didn't… well, he had ways to make that happen, didn't he?

**o~~~~~~~~o**

Miles away, in Denerim, Fenris sat up in bed; suddenly wide awake. Something was very wrong with Alexa. He could feel it. Rising from his bed, he crossed the room and gazed out into the dark night.

_I think I'm too late…_


End file.
